Porquemón
by J. Nagera
Summary: Hacer una novelización completamente seria del juego original fue imposible. Hay les dejo lo mejor que pude. Acompañen a Rojo, un niño lleno de anhelos y sueños, que se frustran cuando lo fuerzan a vivir muchas emocionantes, tormentosas, dolorosas y traumatizantes, aventuras en un mundo habitado por monstruos de porquería, como los llama él. Todo en compañía de arrimados.
1. Rojo

**PORQUEMóN**

**¡AGÁRRAMELOS YA!**

**1**

**Rojo**

Finalmente estaba de vacaciones. Rojo estaba más que feliz. Tras terminar su curso de primaria, este niño de diez años podía sentirse liberado de responsabilidades escolares, hasta que dentro de dos meses comenzara su siguiente periodo; naturalmente extrañaría a sus compañeros de escuela, pero finalmente podría dedicarse a jugar, pero como sabía ser responsable y estudioso, de cuando en cuando lo más probable y conociéndose, terminaría hojeando los textos tanto del curso que terminó como el que comenzaría después, a fin de cuentas, siendo un niño bastante maduro para su edad, era consciente de que debía de estar bastante preparado en la vida si quería cumplir su meta de ingresar en una buena universidad, aunque aún no estaba seguro de su vocación, si sería doctor, abogado o tal vez licenciado en letras.

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación justo cuando estaba por abrir un libro, y quien entró fue su madre la cual no se resistió de abrazarle y darle un beso en la frente.

—¡Mi querido hijo adorado, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

—Gracias, mamá —se sentía sinceramente conmovido por sus atenciones—. Me alegra saber que te haya complacido que resultara ser el segundo mejor de mi clase.

—Sí, de eso también estoy orgullosa, tanto o igual porque mañana empezará tú viaje pokémon.

En eso se separó de ella confundido.

—¿Que mañana empiezo qué?

—Tu viaje pokémon, querido. Ya sabes, cuando un niño cumple diez años empieza hacer un viaje por el mundo acompañado de un pokémon que te da el profesor Oak, a recorrer gimnasios, recolectar medallas y participar en la liga pokémon.

Definitivamente Rojo estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué haría alguien querría hacer tal cosa? ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

—Ya sabes, para que aprendas de ti mismo y crezcas como persona.

—Básicamente lo que aprende uno en la escuela y el hogar.

—Ándale, pero mejor que eso. ¿Ya estás listo para tu viaje?

—Pues… mamá. No estoy muy seguro de lo que me estás hablando. ¿Es algo así como un campamento al que me inscribiste sin consultarme?

—Por supuesto que no, querido. Es algo que todos los niños deben de hacer.

—¿Mis compañeros de clases harán algo como esto?

—No lo sé, ¿a ellos sí los quieren en su casa?

—¡Qué!

—No, nada. Digo que la plaza de aspirantes del profesor Oak es muy reducida, y deberías sentirte afortunado porque la solicitud que enviaste fuese admitida.

—No envié ninguna solicitud.

—Tú, yo, ¿qué más da? Así que mejor ve alistando lo que te vas a llevar mañana cuando selecciones tu pokémon y partas por todo el mundo.

—¡Todo el mundo! Imagino que este profesor Ok nos va a acompañar.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor y responsable para cuidarte por ti mismo, no te comportes como un niño, Rojo.

—¡Tengo diez años! ¡Me faltan seis para que moralmente sea considerado responsable de mis actos y ocho para ser legalmente adulto! ¡Ni siquiera he entrado en la pubertad! ¡Soy un niño!

—Con esa actitud no me sorprende que pienses así, pero verás cómo este viaje te hará madurar.

—¡Ya soy maduro! ¡Fui el segundo mejor de mi clase!

—Aja, ya entendí, el segundo, no el primero, pero ya de perdido el segundo. No tienes que recordarme todo el bendito rato eso, hijo.

Rojo estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas. Debía de ser una mala broma.

—¡Mamá! ¿Es que ya no me quieres? Es eso, ¿quieres deshacerte de mí?

Comprensiva, la mujer lo miró largamente antes de volver a abrazarlo.

—Hijo, no digas esas cosas. Siempre te querré y aunque no estemos juntos, yo estaré ahí para ti. En cada árbol, en cada piedra, debajo de cada puente donde termines durmiendo nunca olvides que te quiero. Esto también es duro para mí, en verdad, pero salgo adelante porque sin importar lo que haga cada día, si estoy en el mercado, en la cocina, con mis amigas, o en el salón de juegos, siempre pensaré en ti.

—No tenemos salón de juegos.

—Pasado mañana lo mando a hacer. Hmm… una mesa de billar se ve bien del lado de tu ventana.

—¡Mamá! ¿Por qué quieres convertir mi cuarto en un salón de juegos? ¡Ni siquiera te gusta el billar!

—No es como si tú vayas a utilizarlo ya. Además a mi nuevo novio le gusta mucho y quiero darle ese gusto.

—¿A quién?

—Cuando regreses de tu viaje te lo presentaré. Sé que te agradará.

—¿Por qué no me lo presentas ahora?

Su madre se estaba impacientando, ¿por qué su hijo hacía tantas preguntas? Eso no era normal en un chico de su edad.

—Hijo, creo que es obvio que hasta que se divorcie, tiene que mantener las apariencias con su esposa.

—¡Mamá! ¡Pero qué te pasa!

—Tranquilo hijo, piensa que mamá tiene derecho a ser feliz —volvió a mostrarse vulnerable y comprensiva—. Piensa que ya va siendo momento que tú te abras camino por la vida y yo supere la pérdida de tu padre.

—¿A estas alturas al menos ya me puedes contestar quién es mi padre, o mínimo cómo se llama?

Resopló molesta.

—No, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese idiota. Sólo Arceus sabrá dónde se metió. Pero no olvides que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Él también hizo su viaje pokémon cuando tenía tu edad.

—¿Y cómo le fue?

—Yo que sé, sólo la vi esa vez que pasó de entrada por salida por el pueblo antes de continuar su viaje.

Podía sentirlo, estaba por entrar en un colapso.

—Me estoy sintiendo muy mal, mamá.

—Excusas para no ponerte a trabajar. Anda, empaca tus cosas que mañana te vas temprano.

—Tal vez debas de llevarme con el médico, de veras me siento mal.

—Y se te quitará poniendo la ropa en tu mochila de viaje. No olvides llevar calzones.

—¿Puedes darme siquiera una aspirina?

—Lo siento hijo, mañana compró más. Sólo me queda una y me está dando una ligera molestia por esta discusión. ¿Ves lo que provocas? Bueno, descansa.

Rojo cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para desvestirse o ir a la cama, esperanzado por que el dolor se fuera en unos momentos y que al día siguiente todo aquello resultara ser una terrible pesadilla. Debía aferrarse a aquella esperanza.

Sabía lo que eran los pokémons, los había visto y le daban un miedo terrible por su naturaleza totalmente ilógica. La gente los llamaba monstruos de bolsillo, para él sólo eran monstruos de porquería.

* * *

Concepto original "**_Pokémon_**" de _**Satoshi Taijiri y Nintendo © 1994 - 2015**_. *Escrito con fines de entretenimiento gratuito sin motivos lucrativos. El autor no se hace responsable del mal uso que se le de a la historia sin su consentimiento o el consentimiento de los autores del concepto. Historia de un fanático para fanáticos.


	2. Azul

**2**

**Azul**

—Mamá, por favor, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Eso de correrme de la casa es una locura.

Había discutido con su madre por que en lugar de encontrarlo por la mañana con la mochila ya preparada, estaba aún dormido a sus anchas en el suelo en una extraña posición, y ninguna de sus excusas como aquella de que había perdido la consciencia y se había desmayado, había colado para que se compadeciera de él. Tuvo que alistarle la mochila ella misma y luego aventarle un balde de agua para despertarlo; al ver que eso no funcionó, le hizo tragar un poco de cerveza para reanimarlo, y como tampoco había servido, salvo para que el muchacho volviera a balbucear algo de un médico, le había hecho inhalar un polvo blancuzco y extraño que lo volvió en sí. Cuando quiso saber lo que era y si le podía dar algo más, ella lo acusó de vicioso, explicándole que sólo se trataba de polvo para hacer leche de fórmula, pues qué otra cosa podía ser, y con lo caro que estaba no podía desperdiciar cada onza en él. Su madre no admitía réplica alguna a esas alturas.

—No es una locura y deja de tener esa actitud tan mala. ¿Sabes cuántos niños de tu edad sueñan con una oportunidad como la que se te está presentando?

—¿Ninguno?

—Cientos, ¿y sabes dónde están ellos ahora?

—¿Orfanatos?

—En sus casas con padres que les impiden salir a cumplir sus sueños. Cuando tenía tu edad, no había nada que quisiera más, que el salir de aventura con un pokémon.

—¿Y por qué no te dejaron mis abuelos hacerlo?

—Porque eran cerrados de mente. Creían que si lo hacía llegaría a casa derrotada como una perdedora, posiblemente embarazada de algún fulano que hubiese conocido por ahí. Bien, ¿ya estás listo? Pues ve con el profesor Oak a su casa que vas tarde, salúdamelo cuando llegues. Si es posible le pides que me llame después, necesito preguntarle algo sobre el catálogo que me dejó sobre mesas de billar.

—Dime que no hablas en serio.

Su madre se recompuso, volvía a ser esa amable mujer que todo mundo quería, por lo que era constantemente visitada por hombres amables, los cuáles siempre fueron atentos con Rojo las pocas veces que cruzaban palabras con él hasta donde recordaba, a diferencia de esas mujeres que siempre llegaban gritando y reclamando de cosas que no alcanzó a comprender durante su infancia. De pronto se sintió terriblemente asustado.

—Mamá, ¿realmente quieres que haga esto?

—No hagas esto por mí, hazlo por ti mismo, tesoro.

—Pero yo no quiero hacerlo, de veras que no.

—Qué pena, verás cómo con el tiempo le agarras el gusto. Parte hijo mío, parte. Que tengas una maravillosa aventura.

Su hijo derramaba lágrimas

—Te extrañaré mami.

—Si hijo mío, yo también, también sé que me extrañarás. Adiós.

Tras cerrarle la puerta en la cara, el lloroso muchacho inseguro caminó por el pueblo Paleta, su hogar hasta hace unos momentos, si es que se le podía llamar pueblo a un sitio que no tenía ni una docena de casas.

No estaba seguro de dónde vivía el dichoso profesor Ok, pues su madre ni siquiera le había dado una dirección, aunque imaginó se trataba de aquella casa que hasta hace unos días estaba en venta, donde algunos camiones de mudanza la estuvieron rondaron. Al llegar, se encontró con una niña ingresando a la puerta con una bolsa de supermercado.

—¡Hey! Hola, disculpa. ¿Vives ahí?

La niña se puso algo tensa. Rojo temió haberla asustado; pese a las preocupaciones que tenía, no pudo evitar notar lo guapa que era: largo cabello castaño, ojos cafés, delgada y lucía muy bonita en ese vestido negro de una pieza. Debía de tener como doce años. Su aspecto era exquisito, tierno, delicado y por su dulce expresión, hasta vulnerable.

—No menso, nomás ando de visita. ¿Qué se te perdió?

—Ah… perdón, es que busco a una persona. ¿Un tal Ok?

—Sí, Ok, todo bien, chido. Bueno, adiós mocoso.

—¡No! Espera, ese es su apellido. Ok.

—¿No querrás decir Oak?

—Eso, Ok, eso mismo. ¿Sabes si vive aquí?

—Vivía, todavía lo alcanzas si vas al laboratorio de mi abuelo.

—¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, ¿Y dónde queda el laboratorio de tu abuelo?

—Oye, que la bolsa está pesada.

Recordando su modales, Rojo se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle con la bosa, ciertamente era pesada. La niña estiró los brazos dándose su tiempo antes de abrir con sus llaves la puerta y entrar. Rojo la siguió abochornado por ingresar al hogar de alguien que apenas conocía.

El lugar era un caos, con restos de caja de comida apiladas por los rincones, la mesa del comedor hecha un asco, y sobre los sillones prendas de ropa aventadas por doquier, muy diferente al que fue su hogar donde siempre procuró tener todo en orden antes de que su madre se enfadara con él, por no recoger el tiradero que ella misma solía hacer.

—Haber, pásale en lo que te hago un croquis. Deja eso por ahí y no hagas desorden.

—¿Más?

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada. Yo… creo que puedo despejar un cachito de la mesa para ayudarte con esto.

Al volverse la niña ya no estaba. Dado que no sentía que tuviese mucha prisa en realidad, se dio la tarea de ayudarle un poco. El contenido de la bolsa resultó ser comida de microondas y sopas instantáneas, algunas revistas, un par de películas, una caja de maquillaje, también un paquete de cigarrillos y una caja de cerveza que no entendió como consiguió comprar si en apariencia el mandando lo había hecho ella sola.

Abrió el refrigerador donde la mitad de su contenido se trataba de más cerveza, refrescos y comida instantánea, la otra mitad restos de comida rápida, leche y otros aperitivos que dudosamente seguirían siendo comestibles por el hedor que despedían. Como pudo acomodó lo que iba dentro dándose la libertad de sacar lo que claramente estaba vencido para tirarlo, sintiéndose culpable por tomarse tantas molestias siendo un invitado a medias.

Había hecho a un lado los platos sin limpiar del lavabo, para verter el contenido de un cartón de leche, cuando la niña regresó con un papel en la mano.

—¡Oye, pero qué crees que haces!

—Perdón, es que esto parecía vencido.

—¡No estaba vencido, bebí de eso ayer! ¡Aún servía!

—¿En serio? ¿No te has sentido extraña? ¿Vómitos o… ya sabes, problemas al ir al baño?

—¡Y a ti que te importa si estoy menstruando! Dame eso —le quita el cartón y tantea si aún queda algo—. Maldición, sólo dejaste la mitad. Apenas lo compré el mes pasado.

Más que apenado, el niño se había asustado para variar, aunque esta vez no por él.

—Sabes, no creo que sea tu… ciclo, lo que te esté enfermando del estómago.

—Vómitos, diarrea, claro que es eso. Ya deja de preguntar intimidades que ni te conozco.

—Ok, te lo tengo que decir. La menstruación no te ocasiona… pues, diarrea.

—¿Alguna vez has menstruado?

—No.

—Entonces no opines, y ya te dije que no es Ok, es Oak —da un trago al cartón antes de dejarlo en la mesa. Se limpia el bigote amarillento de la leche y le da el papel—. Ahí te señalé el laboratorio del abuelo. Mi hermano estará ahí si lo buscas.

La muchachilla examinó con interés el refrigerador. Ciertamente el chico en poco tiempo había dejado las cosas más al alcance.

—Bueno, igual gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay por qué —examinaba el papel. Los dibujos eran bastante buenos, no parecía ser algo garabateado de rápido. Más que un croquis, la niña había dibujado un mapa de todo el pequeño pueblo, hasta encontró su casa ahí—. Dibujas muy bien, gracias. Me servirá.

—Por nada. ¿Quieres uno?

El niño casi se cae de la impresión. La niña tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, un encendedor en una mano y el paquetillo ofreciéndoselo en la otra.

—¡Pero qué haces! Tus padres te matarán si aparecen y te ven fumar.

—Ya sólo vivo con mi abuelo, y no creo que le moleste. Él no fuma.

—Ese no es el problema. Tú tampoco deberías de hacerlo.

—Vaya, que fresa eres —se guarda el cigarro sin llegar a prenderlo—. Ya está, no te vaya a dar un infarto, niño —vuelve a ver el orden que hizo el muchacho así como la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared. O veía su programa favorito, o se ponía a asear la casa. Cuestión de prioridades—. Oye, ¿tienes prisa?

—Pues… se supone que llego tarde a… lo que sea que vaya a hacer —pensó: más que tarde era falta de interés lo que tenía—. Pero ya me voy, no te preocupes. De nuevo, gracias.

—¡Espera! No te estoy corriendo. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

Se sintió incómodo como de costumbre cada vez que se presentaba por primera vez con alguien.

—Me llamo Rojo.

—Buen apodo, ¿pero cómo te llamas?

—Ah… Rojo Cátsup.

Se quedó seria un momento, probablemente pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ese niño realmente no parecía estar bromeando. No pudo evitarlo, soltó la carcajada.

—¿Es en serio? Te llamas Rojo y Cátsup, Cátsup como la salsa de tomate, Cátsup como el kétchup.

—Sí, bueno. Ya me voy.

—¡No, espera! Perdón, no es que piense que tu nombre es algo extraño, pero, pero… —fue imposible contenerla: otra carcajada—. Arceus, que nombre tan estúpido, de veras.

—¡Bueno, ya estuvo! Necesitabas algo tú… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—Espérame, espérame —inhala aire y contiene el aliento un momento antes de recobrar la compostura—. Ya está. Perdóname, me llamo Azul.

Aunque extraño, pero nada gracioso, Rojo por pura malicia y desquite, sonrió e hizo una mueca como si estuviese por echarse a reír, cuando de la mesa, la niña tomó un cuchillo sonriéndole también en una mueca algo perturbadora mientras con un trapo lo limpiaba proyectando la punta hacia él.

—A que mi nombre si es bonito y nada ridículo, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Baja eso! Es un nombre muy lindo. ¿Te lo pusieron por algo en particular?

—Sí, el abuelo me dice que el azul era el color favorito de mi madre. ¿El rojo es el de la tuya?

Una vez en su más tierna infancia, Rojo le había preguntado a su madre el por qué de su nombre, por toda respuesta ella se encogía de hombros diciéndole que un nombre tenía que ponerle, sin que pareciese haber más explicación. Por cierto, también había notados los colores azules, verdes, amarillos, rosas y hasta cafés en la casa, de vez en cuando algunos morados; ya sea en la pintura, los muebles o su ropa también. Una vez le habían ofrecido en una tienda un muestrario de cortinas rojas en distintos tonos, pero ella los rechazó mencionando algo que aborrecía ese color.

—Sí, algo así.

—Lo sabía. Tienes un nombre muy original. Por cierto, ¿quieres ganarte un par de billetes?

—Pues… creo que necesitaré algo de dinero. Ya ni siquiera tengo casa. Verás, mi madre me dijo…

—Sí, sí, todos tenemos problemas, es una pena. Mi problema es que me dejaron como la cenicienta sola a recoger la casa, y sin ayuda pues no puedo. ¿Te importaría ayudarme un poco, niño lindo?

Su voz se había dulcificado, y jugueteaba con su cabello mirándolo como una estrella de cine. El coqueteo funcionó, y a Rojo no le importó pasarse la siguiente hora recogiendo la cocina mientras la niña dijo haría lo propio en la sala, ayudándose con el ruido del televisor como fondo para distraerse. Le dio la libertad para que acomodara como creyese pertinente las cosas, así el niño dio lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando terminó de secar lo platos que lavó y tras acomodarlos en la alacena, fue a la sala pensando en ayudarle en algo. Azul ciertamente no había avanzado mucho por no decir nada. La encontró tirada en el sofá viendo en el televisor algo que parecía una telenovela de aventuras.

—Ah… ya terminé aquí, Azul.

—Perfecto. Sé buenito y ayúdame un poco con los cuartos de arriba.

Ni siquiera había despegado los ojos del televisor al hablarle. Aquello le pareció demasiado, y aún no sabía exactamente cuánto le iba a pagar por ser su sirviente.

—¿Siquiera has comenzado?

—Me estoy tomando un descanso. Recuerda que vine de hacer las compras, y tú mismo comprobaste lo pesada que era esa bolsa que vine cargando desde ese trayecto tan largo.

—Llevabas en su mayoría cosas innecesarias. Además, el supermercado sólo está a dos calles de aquí.

—Guarda silencio. Crono y los otros están por regresar al pasado.

Le valía un pimiento el estúpido programa. Apagó el televisor y ella finalmente le prestó atención.

—¡Oye, estaba viendo eso!

—Sabes, mira no quiero discutir. Ya tengo que irme. Sólo dame lo que puedas para irme de aquí.

—No seas tan codicioso. Ya te di un mapa. Ahora prende ese televisor y vete.

Su irritación se convirtió en enojo.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad?

—Está bien, no tienes por qué prenderlo. Sólo alcánzame el control. Que flojo eres, la verdad.

—Me largo de aquí.

—¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan grosero. ¿Así tratas a las niñas que quieres ligarte? Seguro por eso no tienes novia.

—Tengo mayores preocupaciones en esta vida, niña tonta. Muchas comenzaron de hecho la noche pasada —contestó mientras abría la puerta y Azul seguía gritándole desde el sofá—. Y no estaba tratando de ligarte.

Un cerrón después, Azul con fastidio se levantó por el control para terminar de ver su programa, pero este ya había terminado.

—Perfecto, ahora tendré que esperar a ver la repetición —no pudo concentrarse en el programa siguiente. De algún modo siguió pensando en Rojo—. ¿Mencionó que buscaba a mi hermano o a mi abuelo? Oh, bueno. Los dos le quedan de camino.

* * *

**Nervedie**, hola. No sé que tanto siga con este proyecto. Apenas es un experimento, pero veamos hasta donde llego. En serio, es muy buen juego, pero es imposible tomarlo con seriedad dada la trama. Je, je.

**Anarkista13** muchas gracias. Espero hasta donde llegue mantener el interés. Es mi primer intento de hacer algo humorístico, o lo más cercano al mismo. Saludos.


	3. Verde

**5**

**Ciudad Verde**

Verde se había echado a correr tan pronto salieron del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Rojo lo vio perderse dándole cierta ventaja. No le molestó, en realidad quería librarse de él para andar a su propio ritmo. Observó su pokeball y con cierto temor la arrojó al suelo para liberar a su charmander en los límites del pueblo. La lagartija roja bípeda, con la punta de la cola en llamas, no saltó sobre él esta vez, pero su gesto siguió siendo amenazante. Pensaba cómo era increíble algo que le llegaba a las rodillas le diera tanto temor.

—Muy bien, empezamos mal. Así que espero esto cambie a partir de ahora. No me sirve de nada que estés dentro de tu pokeball si quiero que me cuides, sé que a ti tampoco te sirve si lo que deseas es realmente ser más fuerte, pero si intentas otra vez comerte mi cara te encerraré de nuevo. ¿Estamos? —El siseo pausado que hizo proyectando sus colmillos y lanzando una dentellada, casi lo hace cambiar de parecer, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda—. Bien. Pues vámonos.

Finalmente salió del pueblo Paleta para empezar en la ruta uno, un lugar realmente familiar para él siendo un sitio tranquilo donde no pasaban muchas cosas. Escuchó el agradable canto de un pájaro pidgey que buscaba comida en el pasto ladeando su pico. A pesar de la tensión, se sintió un poco relajado.

—Mira eso, Charmander. A que es un pájaro muy bonito.

Los ojillos maliciosos del pokémon fijaron su atención en el ave, por respuesta meneó la cola al ritmo del canto. Rojo caminó cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire.

—Sabes. Esto no puede ser tan malo. Tal vez en efecto pasé mucho tiempo en la escuela y en casa, quizá lo que necesitaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad para variar. Tenía un profesor que solía decir que uno debía olvidarse de vez en cuando de los problemas para relajarse y disfrutar de la belleza que hay en el mundo. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo Charmander… ¿Charmander?

Su pokémon presuroso volvió a acercarse a él tras haberse quedado atrás.

—¿Y tú dónde andabas? —buscó con la vista sin resultado—. Que travieso eres. Asustaste a ese pobre Pidgey. Bueno, olvídalo. Quizá sólo buscabas saludarlo y se echó a volar, no hay problema.

Siguió caminando y viendo con tranquilidad el cielo, mientras atrás su compañero tras eructar regurgitó algunas plumas.

Más adelante encontraron a un hombre quien meditativo miraba un desnivel de medio metro por encima del camino de donde se hallaba. Como se trataba de un extraño, Rojo le ignoró y siguió adelante para rodear el desnivel caminando sobre la hierba, cuando el extraño le habló mirando con maravilla su charmander.

—¡Es increíble! Tan joven y tienes un pokémon.

El niño le dio la razón.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere. Sé que es peligroso, pero igual me lo confiaron a pesar de mi edad.

—¿Peligroso? Me refiero a que con él puedes cruzar sin miedo por la hierba.

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo? Sólo es hierba, ni siquiera es hiedra venenosa.

—Pero con un pokémon puedes enfrentarte a los que te salgan por el camino.

—Sí, bueno. Me han dicho que eso es lo que debo hacer; también puedo simplemente ignorarlos. Los rattatas y los pidgeys no son peligrosos, sé que es lo único que hay por aquí.

—Pues que valiente eres, niño. Personalmente me aterraría si de pronto me saliera uno de esos pokémon que se esconden en la hierba para atacarte cuando menos te lo esperas.

Rojo dio un vistazo a la hierba.

—Ese pasto no tiene ni quince centímetros de altura y está algo disperso. Creo que si un pokémon se acercara lo podría detectar a varios metros antes de tenerlo encima de usted. En tal caso debería tener miedo del cielo. No vayan a ser que los terroríficos pollos que son los pidgeys lo ataquen —terminó siendo irónico, pensando que el tipo le tomaba el pelo.

—¿El cielo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los pidgeys?

El niño sentía un dolor de cabeza que ya se le antojaba familiar.

—Pájaros, cielo, alas, aire. ¿No ve la relación? ¿No cree que sea más lógico que si improbablemente un ave lo quisiera atacar, lo haría desde el aire en lugar de por tierra?

—Por supuesto que no. Los pokémons no vuelan a no ser que una persona les administre un Máquina Oculta Vuelo.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Nacen con alas! ¡Es lógico pensar que vuelan de forma natural! —respiró hondo viendo poco caso el seguir discutiendo—. Además, si tanto miedo les tiene, sólo tiene que trepar el desnivel.

—No se puede. Tendrías que venir del otro lado para saltarlo, de otra manera chocarías al pegarte contra él al ir de frente. Niño, sí que eres absurdo.

Rojo lo observó un momento. Sin mediar palabra y con profunda seriedad, apoyó las manos sobre el desnivel y se impulsó el metro de altura para subir al otro extremo. Se inclinó y cargó por la cintura a su charmander para recuperarlo, luego se puso de pie sobre la orilla observando desde arriba al sujeto retándolo para que lo imitara. Éste estaba sorprendido.

—¡Vaya! Eres increíble. Quién hubiera pensado que eso podría ser así de fácil.

—Es así de fácil. Usted puede hacerlo. Si tanto le preocupa, también puede cruzar la zona con pasto y… olvídelo. Creo que tengo que irme.

—¡Espera! Trabajo en una tienda pokémon. Tengo muestras de pociones. ¿No quieres una?

Sacó una ampolleta azul y se la ofreció. Rojo no hizo ni el ademán de tomarla.

—Gracias, pero creo que es evidente que su consumo afecta al cerebro.

—No seas tonto, si no es para ti, es para tu pokémon. Si está herido y no tienes cerca un centro pokémon para atenderlo, esto puede ayudarlo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —esta vez tomó la ampolleta más animado—. Es medicina.

—Correcto. Si está muy débil esto recuperará parte de su salud, excepto si se envenena, paraliza, congela, quema o confunde.

—Así no parece una medicina muy útil. Pero bueno, no me pondré a reclamar por algo gratuito. Adiós y suerte con... cruzar al otro lado, o lo que sea.

Tal vez la ampolleta tuviese alguna utilidad. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Durante el camino se puso a examinar el frasco.

—¿Crees que esto sirva de algo, Charmander? Tal vez… ¡Charmander! ¡Suelta a ese podre rattata, que le duele! ¡Que lo dej…! Está bien, ahora termina de comértelo todo al menos. Le puede provocar un infarto a quien se encuentre los restos.

Con un escalofrío, apartó la vista decidido a pretender no haber visto semejante escena.

El trayecto fue breve, pero finalmente había llegado a Ciudad Verde, donde lo primero que vio fue su escuela, pensando nostálgico el cómo las cosas se habían torcido y ahora tendría que hacerse a la idea de no poder regresar en algún tiempo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que Oak nunca les dijo exactamente dónde debían recoger el paquete que les encargó. Ciudad Verde no era más grande que un pueblo, a pesar de llevar la palabra "ciudad" en el nombre, siendo apenas poco mayor que el pueblo Paleta. Probó primero en la única edificación de dos niveles, que por su aspecto exterior tenía pinta de hospital.

Charmander caminó detrás de él, observando con sus ojillos muy abiertos los pokémons que algunas personas llevaban en sus brazos, muchos de ellos presas fáciles dado que se les veía lastimados y débiles.

—Más te vale no intentar comerte a nadie —le advirtió Rojo—. O te pasarás el resto del viaje dentro de tu pokéball.

La lagartija roja le mostró los dientes con resignación. Su dueño buscó informarse con el guardia de la entrada: un hombre de botas y guantes blancos, pero el resto de la ropa negra incluida la gorra; una gran letra "R" roja estaba bordada en su pecho.

—Disculpe, buscaba…

—A la fila.

—Pero sólo venía…

—A la fila.

—Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta.

El hombre lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, era intimidante. Rojo decidió cortarlo.

—Sí, ya sé. A la fila.

Para su suerte no era muy larga y avanzaba aprisa. Al final de la misma, detrás del mostrador, una mujer en bata blanca le atendió con una gran sonrisa amablemente.

—Muy buenas tardes. Bienvenido seas al centro pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

—Gracias, buenas tardes. Disculpe, ¿dijo centro pokémon? ¿Qué hacen en este sitio?

—Curamos a tus pokémons heridos o enfermos en un instante. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo por tu charmander?

—No, gracias, él está bien. Aunque es bueno saber que por si ocurre algo, hay una veterinaria aquí cerca.

—Esto no es una veterinaria, es un centro pokémon. Atendemos pokémons, mientras que en las veterinarias atienden a los animales. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

No, por supuesto que no la entendía. En ese mundo las únicas creaturas que existían además de los seres humanos, eran los animales a quienes llamaban pokémons. Pero en realidad no tenía los ánimos para ponerse a discutir sobre el tema.

—Sí, la entiendo. Perdón. Por cierto, ¿más o menos cuánto cuesta el tratamiento general que les dan?

—Ninguno. Es totalmente gratis.

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo funciona eso?

La mujer pareció fastidiada.

—En realidad no funciona nada bien. Digo, no es nada redituable y el salario es un asco. Dado que la gente toma demasiado en serio a sus monstruos de bolsillo, bien nuestro gobierno podría ponerse las pilas y cobrar aunque fuera un poco. ¿Te imaginas el bien que le haría a la economía si la atención médica a los pokémons se cobrara como lo hacen con la de las personas?

Ciertamente entendía su punto. De hecho le parecía impresionante que el gobierno se preocupara más por los pokémons que por la gente, aunque dado que no cargaba con mucho efectivo de momento, se sentía agradecido porque esos hospitales no fuesen lucrativos.

La conversación terminó cuando Rojo le preguntó a lo que iba realmente, a lo que la mujer le indicó cómo llegar a la tienda del pueblo, la cual manejaba también el correo y paquetería.

—Gracias doctora.

—Por nada. Pero soy enfermera.

—Lo siento, creí que era la que atendía el hospital y a los pokémons.

—Lo hago. También soy la directora de este centro. Tengo un diplomado en varias especialidades de medicina.

Eso confundió a Rojo.

—Si estudió medicina, atiende usted a los pacientes y es directora de éste lugar, ¿no la hace eso doctora?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace un doctor?

Se puso pensativa.

—Ni idea. Pero soy enfermera, como cualquiera que encuentres en tu viaje y atienda a tus pokémons.

Se rindió en buscarle sentido al asunto. Sería mejor marcharse e intentar alcanzar a Verde.

De vuelta por el pueblo… ¡Perdón! de vuelta por la ciudad, Rojo se dirigió a la tienda principal cuando un chico se le acercó.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son los dos tipos de pokémon orugas?

—No.

Y saliendo del lugar, se encontró una cara conocida con una gran caja entre las manos andando con dificultad.

—¡Ja! Te gané perdedor —presumió Verde haciendo un esfuerzo en levantar la caja—. Voy un paso por delante de ti. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Digo gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de cargar las porquerías de tu abuelo de regreso al pueblo.

—Sólo estás celoso porque te estoy ganando.

—¿Ganándome en qué? No estamos haciendo nada realmente significativo. Nos quedamos sin casa. ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta?

—Sé que me quedé sin casa. ¿Crees que soy tonto? Afortunadamente el abuelo ya consiguió una en pueblo Paleta, así que ya no tengo problemas. No es mi culpa que te hayan corrido de la tuya.

—Perdón, no creo que seas un tonto, es un hecho que lo eres. Sabes, me da lo mismo lo que tu abuelo quiera darnos. Yo ya me voy de aquí a Ciudad Carmín. Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte.

—Y a mi abuelo también, imagino.

—No, él me vale un cuerno igual que tú. Tu hermana es lista y guapa, pese a su genio de growlithes.

—¡Muérete!

Verde le soltó un par de maldiciones más, pero en su afán de hacer las cosas rápido regresó hacia la ruta uno con su squirtle corriendo detrás de él, quien mientras su entrenador estuvo peleándose, se había detenido para observar un momento al charmander, sólo un momento, hasta conseguir adivinar sus intenciones de convertirlo en una sopa de tortuga.

—Vámonos Charmander. Con suerte consigamos encontrar el modo de subirnos a un Ferry en ciudad Carmín rumbo a Johto.

Sin embargo, a la salida contraria al pueblo para su suerte y sin ser novedad, se encontró con un nuevo inconveniente.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Vete a la versh…cof!

Un anciano estaba tirado a mitad del camino impidiéndole el paso. Rojo intentó ignorarlo, pero al intentar saltar por encima de él, el viejo se alzó rápidamente intentando sujetarlo por una pierna con su mano rígida, tan semejante a un garfio. Asustado, el niño retrocedió casi pisándole la cola a su charmander.

—¡Oiga! ¿Pero qué le pasa?

—¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¿Por qué quieres pasar? ¡Hic! ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

—No lo es. Es un lugar público, sabe. Esto es un camino que va al sendero de ruta dos.

—Públicos mis… ¡hic! ¡Lárgate!

Era un hecho que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con el viejo, quien evidentemente estaba ebrio. Una mujer salió de la casa mirando con vergüenza al hombre y enseguida al muchacho.

—Disculpa a mi abuelo. Esta de malas porque no se ha tomado su café.

—Sí, por supuesto y obviamente ese el problema. Huele peor que el aliento del profesor Oak. Tal vez deba probar darle otra cosa, una aspirina y quizá algo picante.

Intentó pasar una vez más, pero el viejo se irguió amenazante casi rozándole una pierna.

—¡Que te largues mocoso! No puedes… ¡hic! Pasar.

—Podría si me dejara —mira a la mujer impaciente—. ¿No puede hacer nada por él?

—Por supuesto. Ya estoy preparando la cafetera y ahorita voy a buscar café, quizá en un par de horas tenga ya todo listo.

—¿Le va a tomar dos horas ir a la tienda del pueblo?

—Muchacho, esto es una ciudad y en la tienda sólo se venden artículos para los pokémons. Iré al pueblo paleta por algunos granos de café.

Rojo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Charmander se acercó al viejo con la quijada bien abierta, el viejo volvió a eructar y el pokémon retrocedió dándose de manotazos por encima de su hocico justo en la nariz. El niño logró controlar la situación.

—¿Sabe qué? Le traeré un poco de café de mi casa. Sólo encárguese de su abuelo. Vámonos Charmander.

Fastidiados, regresaron una vez más por la ruta uno, esta vez caminando más a prisa y dejando atrás a Ciudad Verde. El pokémon de pronto se detuvo olisqueando el aire y obligando a su entrenador también a detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede amigo?

La lagartija mostró los colmillos y corrió con su entrenador detrás de él hacia el borde por el sendero donde habían cruzado al llegar en un inicio, del cual saltó con las garras en alto y sus fauces abiertas, cuando de pronto voló en el aire de retroceso a los brazos del niño, pues lo que a Rojo le dio la impresión que se trató de un látigo, había golpeado ferozmente a su pokémon.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Unos brazos aparecieron sosteniéndose sobre la planicie, de pronto la mitad del cuerpo de una conocida suya asomó por encima.

—¡Oh! Eras tú. Por un momento creí que mi hermano sí me había descubierto y había regresado a buscarme.

—¡Azul! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Si me ayudas a subir podríamos hablar más cómodamente.

—Por favor, sé que eres lista. No me digas que tú también crees que es imposible subir por esa precipitación. ¡Apenas y llega a un mísero metro!

—Lo sé, tal vez trataría de subir por mi cuenta si usara pantalones en lugar de falda. Creía que eras un caballero. Si no vas a ayudarme, al menos podrías darte la vuelta, siento que podría tener un "descuido" cuando alce la pierna para trepar.

Sonrojado y reprendiéndose por no haberse dado cuenta del detalle, se apresuró a acercarse a la niña, tomándola por la cintura e impulsándola con poca dificultad al terreno junto a él, no se le pasó que también ella cargaba una mochila. Bulbasaur a paso lento y ayudado por las lianas que le brotaban de sus costados subió para reunirse con ellos.

—Veo que tu abuelo cambió de parecer y te dio al otro pokémon.

—Sí, pero si te lo encuentras no le vayas a decir nada. No sabe que me lo dio.

—¿Te lo robaste?

—No, lo tomé prestado por tiempo indefinido. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? Después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos creí que me extrañarías, niño lindo.

Había dulcificado su voz poniéndolo nervioso. Rojo no quiso caer esta vez. Algo debía de querer para que le hablara de esa manera.

—Bueno, ya no te pongas así. Es… un gusto verte, creo. Además sólo han pasado algunas horas desde que nos vimos.

La niña parecía extrañada.

—¿Es en serio? Bueno, sé que tienes razón ¿Pero no te da la impresión que ha pasado más tiempo?

Ejem… Rojo cambió el tema para preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

—Azul, creo que tienes razón. Es extraño. Realmente se siente como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero lo dejaron por la paz y entonces el chico le preguntó…

—¡Estoy en lo cierto, Rojo! Es como si hubiesen pasado años y…

¡Y sin embargo! ninguno estaba de humor para pensar en eso, por lo que juntos comenzaron a caminar por la ruta…

—¡Lo tengo, Azul! Suena raro, pero es como si a pesar del tiempo, hubiesen pasado cerca de dos años desde que continuamos moviéndonos.

Bien, los chicos terminaron de compartir sus raras impresiones inverosímiles, entonces esta vez cambiaron el tema.

—¡Dos años! Rojo, es verdad. ¿Quién puede ser tan flojo para tomarse dos años y volver a continuar algo pretendiendo que nada ha ocurrido? ¿No es eso una falta de respeto para sus lectores?

Y finalmente Azul se calló la boca cuando Rojo le preguntó qué hacía ahí cambiando el tema de una buena vez, quizá pensando que si su teoría fuese cierta, el autor tal vez se ocupó en otras cosas ajenas a su control, siendo perfectamente comprensible su largo retraso.

—Cierto. Si nuestra vida fuese una historia, el autor no tendría ninguna justificación, por el contrario sería demasiado y en extremo negligente como para…

¡Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de porquémon el próximo mes. ¿Qué sorpresas les depararán a nuestros amigos Rojo y Azul a partir de ahora? ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Verde esquivará la hernia de cargar las cosas de su abuelo? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que el profesor Oak les tiene preparada? ¿Ciertos personajes dejarán de cuestionar al autor si no quieren que la próxima hora sea tan lenta, que en lugar de un par de semanas parezca medio año? Descubrámoslo, amigos.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Nerviosa, Azul hizo una seña muy tarde a Rojo para que se callase.

—¿No me estabas preguntando qué hacía aquí?

—¡Oh! Es verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí, Azul?

—Bueno, pensé que…

No, lo siento. Ya es tarde. Lo arruinaron. Hasta la próxima.

—¡Oye, no…!

* * *

Basta de comedia. Ya portándome serio, de antemano les pido una disculpa muy grande a todos aquellos que por algún motivo u otro continúen manteniendo como hobbie visitar esta sección, especialmente a quienes les haya llegado una notificación inesperada de la actualización de este fic, el cuál seguramente todos pensaban estaba permanentemente tan abandonado como cientos que cada día los autores dejan en esta comunidad en prácticamente todas las secciones. ¿Qué ocurrió y el por qué lo retomé? Para más detalles pueden consultarlo en mi blog, la dirección está en mi profile. A todos aquellos que hace dos años seguían este fic de veras una disculpa.

**Kisu Kreuz** tal vez deba subir la clasificación para poner escenas suculentas. Naa, mejor no. Es bueno dejar a la imaginación algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Je, vaya que Azul será realmente encantadora a partir de ahora. Un saludo.

**Cata Plox** pronto Verde se dará cuenta de su posición. Ciertamente Azul es mejor que ambos chicos, pero de vez en cuando necesitará de Rojo, aunque no tanto como éste necesite de ella. Aún no me decido si sacar de regreso a Amarillo, originalmente sólo quería hacer un guiño al último juego de la primera generación, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de dejarlo únicamente en eso. Saludos.

**Diego4560** gracias. Ya lo continuaré, perdón por la muy larga demora.

**Neverdie** gracias por comentar la última vez. Realmente agradezco siempre tus reviews. Un gran saludo.

**Touhouist** muchas gracias, cambio. De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza.


	4. Amarillo

**4**

**¿Amarillo?**

Rojo sostuvo la pokéball con ambas manos, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Ciertamente tenía que hacer algo, pues tanto el profesor como su nieto parecían estar a la espera. Observó el botón en medio de la pokéball y lo pulsó frente a él. ¡Algo muy pesado y grande lo golpeó en la cara y se aferró a la misma!

—¡Quítenmelo!

El profesor retrocedió y lo mismo su nieto. La creatura gruñía furiosamente y el muchacho sentía el dolor por las zarpas detrás de sus orejas.

—¡Abuelo, quítale esa cosa!

—¡Estás loco, es peligroso! ¿Ya viste lo que tiene en la cola? Ten cuidado cuando se lo quites.

Verde se dio cuenta de lo que decía. El ser balanceaba de un lado a otro de forma muy peligrosa una llama en la punta de su cola.

Los asistentes llegaron, pero tan pronto comprendieron lo que sucedía, se dieron la vuelta asustados por el chico con la lagartija roja en la cara. Rojo estaba asustado zarandeándose de un lado a otro, haciendo que la llama en la cola del pokémon quemara las cortinas.

—¡No esperes que yo se lo quiete! ¡Tiene que hacer algo, abuelo!

Oak asintió.

—Por supuesto. Tengo una idea. Alcánzame el extintor.

Su nieto lo hizo, y con él, Oak apagó las llamas de las cortinas. Su laboratorio estaba a salvo, pero Rojo aún tenía un pokémon en la cabeza.

—¡Muchacho, ten cuidado! ¡No vayas a quemarme los libros!

—Abuelo, ¿no tienes otro extintor?

—No, son muy caros. Pero descuida, ya controlé el fuego.

—¡Qué rayos puede debilitar al fuego!

Entre que forzaba con las manos a la criatura para apartársela, Rojo gritó:

—¡Arrójenle agua esta maldita bestia, por el amor de Arceus!

Verde sonrió. Tomó una de las pokéball de la bandeja de su abuelo apuntándola hacia el aterrado muchacho, antes de pulsar el botón de liberación.

Rojo gritó más fuerte. Ahora había una segunda criatura pegada a él, específicamente su pierna derecha estaba atrapada entre sus fauces. Al menos su ritmo era menos frenético gracias a aquél ser. Verde carraspeó mirando impresionado a la tortuga.

—No se suponía que pasara eso. ¡Oye tú, suéltalo!

Alguien más entró al laboratorio. Impresionada, Azul retrocedió cuando Rojo casi la golpea. La tortuga era tan terca como la lagartija de su rostro para soltarlo. La muchachilla de espaldas se acercó a su hermano y abuelo.

—¿Y aquí qué está pasando?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Azul?

—Venía a decirle al abuelo que tengo listo el mapa que me encargó. ¿Y ese quién se supone que es?

Oak carraspeó.

—Mi querida Azul, permíteme presentarte al rival de tu hermano en su aventura pokémon. Su nombre es Rojo. Rojo, te presento a mi nieta, se llama…

—¡Azul! ¡Ayúdame a quitarme estas porquerías y te limpio la casa por un mes!

Rojo pateaba a ciegas su pierna contra la pared para quitarse a la tortuga. Debido al dolor que le causaba el pokémon en su cabeza, no sabía si estaba lastimando a la tortuga tanto como se estaba lastimando el pie; dado al resistente caparazón que tenía, imaginó sería lo segundo. La niña consideró tan buena oferta.

—Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no hacen que un pokémon de agua le quite esa cosa de la cara?

Verde giró los ojos hacia atrás.

—Magnífica idea. Salvo que está el detalle que lo que tiene colgándole de la pierna es mi pokémon de agua, y ningún caso que me hace.

—¡Pues quítaselo primero para que te obedezca! ¡Hazte a un lado!

Impaciente, la niña iba a tomar la última pokéball, pero su abuelo molesto la apartó.

—¡Espera! ¡Tú no debes de tomar un pokémon!

—¿Por qué no? Alguien tiene que ayudarlo, y te sobra uno.

—Ya está apartado, y si lo sacas de su pokéball quedará atado sólo para obedecerte a ti como cualquier inicial lo hace.

Azul observó a Rojo forcejeando más con su propio pokémon que con el de su hermano, y a Verde exigiéndole al suyo que soltara al chico sin conseguir nada.

—Sí, me abruma la lealtad que demuestran. ¡Dámela ya! Sólo será un momento. Quizá algún día me dé cuando crezca el irme sola por el mundo como mi hermano, sin necesidad de correrme de la casa.

—Espera… ¡Qué! —Verde se desatendió de su pokémon al escucharla—. ¿A quién corrieron de la casa?

—¡Dame el pokémon, abuelo!

—No. Ya te dije porque…

—Dame una mejor razón para que no me des un pokémon a mí.

—Porque eres una chica.

Un silencio muy incómodo surgió entre la familia Oak, salvo por los alaridos histéricos de Rojo que volvía a danzar por ahí al sentir los dientes del pokémon tortuga cerrarse con mayor fuerza en su pierna, así como los diminutos y puntiagudos colmillos del reptil rojizo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Pero a ella si supo reconocer que es una chica! —gritaba exaltado quemándose las manos, cuando sin querer sujeto la punta de la cola del pokémon—. ¡Por qué no lo comprueba primero levantándole la falda!

—¡Te estoy ayudando, idiota!

—Perdón, ¡No me di cuenta porque tengo todavía a dos monstruos de porquería intentando devorarme!

Azul lo ignoró.

—¿Es en serio, abuelo? Ese es un pensamiento muy machista. En otras regiones una chica puede ser entrenadora de pokémon. ¿Cuándo piensas modernizarte, anciano?

—No lo sé. Tal vez en diez de años.

—¡Azul! —volvió a interrumpir el chico en apuros. Lucía extraño, como si quien hablara fuese la espalda roja del pokémon—. Tienes mi voto a que serás la mejor entrenadora de todos los tiempos. Puedes demostrárselo a tu abuelo aquí mismo, haciendo, ¿no sé? Tal vez… ¡Quitándome estas porquerías de encima!

Esta vez no se detuvo a pedir permiso, la niña tomó al momento la pokéball teniendo la prudencia de apuntar el haz de luz de donde la criatura saldría a una esquina despejada. El profesor no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla. De pronto, algo que parecía una especie de rana con un bulbo rojizo rosado encima, estaba frente a ella. El ser ladeó su cabeza manchada hacia la niña que exclamó asombrada por el encuentro:

—Vaya, que feo está. No importa. ¡Tú, cosa! —.Le señala al pokémon de su hermano encima de Rojo—. Derriba a esa basura ahora mismo.

El ser retrocedió, y al darse impulso, consiguió golpear a Rojo justo en el pecho tirándolo al suelo. Sobre él, con sus patillas lo golpeaba para evitar que se levantara.

—¡Muchas gracias, Azul! ¡Ahora son tres!

La escena era lamentable. Finalmente la irritación del profesor llegó a un límite que ignoraba tenía. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la bata de donde se sacó una cuarta pokéball.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó su nieto.

—Algo que atrapé en el bosque anoche cuando me corrió… ¡digo! Cuando tuve la diferencia de opiniones con tu abuela. Cuando lo encontré me puse a aventarle piedras y darle con una vara, por lo que tuve que hacer algo para que no me atacara cuando terminé por vaciarle la vejiga encima.

—¿Y por qué hiciste todo eso?

—No lo sé. Estaba muy ebrio.

Oak sacó al pokémon antes que Rojo iniciaría entre jadeos su protesta, no necesitaba a un cuarto pokémon haciéndole daño. La criatura que salió estaba exaltada y lanzaba chispazos eléctricos entre su pelaje hediondo, pero principalmente en sus mejillas rojizas, parecía un ratón de gran tamaño de un color amarillento. Volteó a ver con furia al profesor, y este dio un paso al frente.

—Oye, tú. Te atrapé, así que ya conoces las reglas. Chamusca esos pokémons, excepto al…

Las mejillas del ratón eléctrico se iluminaron y de pronto lanzaron un rayo hacia Rojo antes que el profesor terminara de darle la indicación. El muchacho se movió en ángulos imposibles como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo convulsionándose. El pokémon de su cara y su pierna saltaron por los aires hasta darse de bruces contra las paredes, el de Azul continuaba saltando como si nada sobre su pecho.

El pokémon eléctrico jadeaba tan fuerte como Rojo tratando de recuperar el aire. Cuando se calmó, Azul se acercó con interés al pokémon ya más relajado.

—¡Pero si es adorable! Frunce el ceño y se exalta igual que la abuela.

Oak lo regresó de vuelta a su pokéball con miedo a que el ratón la lastimara ahora a ella.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya recordé por qué me desquité con esa cosa. Oye, niño. ¿Estás bien?

Rojo se enderezó bastante conmocionado. Seguía sentado en el suelo, al ver a su lado derecho retrocedió asustado a gatas. Su pokémon caminando dificultosamente había regresado a su lado.

—¡Cambié de opinión! ¡No quiero a esa cosa! ¡No quiero a ninguno! ¡No quiero nada!

—Calma, calma, niño. ¿Crees que es difícil para ti? Este pequeño como los otros han estado encerrados mucho tiempo esperando ser liberados por un entrenador a quien cuidar y proteger. No puedes culparlos por sentirse algo excitados. Piensa que ellos tienen tanto miedo de ti, como tú de ellos.

Aunque no aparentaba intentar volver a atacarlo, la lagartija de fuego le mostró a Rojo sus dientes con las garras en alto, y quizá fuera una figuración suya, pero pudo jurar que esa cosa estaba sonriendo con malicia.

—¿En serio tengo qué quedármelo?

—Lo liberaste, ya es tuyo. Si no lo quieres dejará de tener utilidad y tendré que ponerlo a dormir.

El muchacho no quería tener ningún peso de consciencia. Tal vez con el tiempo podría funcionar.

—Está bien. Me quedaré con… ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Charmander, el tipo fuego. Vaya que lo escogiste con carácter.

—Pensé que si voy a andar sólo por mi cuenta necesitaría algo que me brindara buena protección, y bueno… el fuego es peligroso para muchos. ¿Pero será peligroso para mí?

—Por nada, ahora que es tuyo te será siempre fiel ya estando más calmados. ¿Quieres ponerle un nombre?

—No estoy muy seguro. Mejor lo dejo así —la lagartija había bajado las garras, pero aún su boca seguía entreabierta mirando con ansiedad al niño. Rojo se tentó las marcas que le produjeron sus peligrosos incisivos bajo y sobre su cara—. ¿Realmente me será fiel a partir de ahora?

Acercó una mano cauteloso, pero tuvo que retirarla tan pronto Charmander intentó darle una buena dentellada. Oak tosió.

—Con el tiempo lo será. Y bien, Verde. ¿Te gusta tu nuevo Pokémon?

La tortuga, aunque más afectada que Charmander por el ataque eléctrico, parecía haberse repuesto un poco. Impresionado, Verde la tenía entre sus brazos

—Es genial, abuelo. Gracias. Oye, Rojo, creo que mi pokémon parece mucho mejor que el tuyo.

Rojo se sintió un poco resentido. La tortuga era extraña, pero desde cierta forma actuaba con Verde más agradablemente. Miró a su lagartija pensando que quizá cometió una equivocación al elegirla. Ese ser era de naturaleza agresiva.

—Y lo mejor es que yo también ya conseguí un pokémon.

Azul le había apartado a Rojo el helecho andante. La criatura ronroneó ante la caricia de la jovencilla. De pronto desapareció cuando Oak volvió a presionar el botón de la pokéball para llamarlo de vuelta consigo.

—Lo siento, Azul. Pero Bulbasaur no es para ti.

—¡Deja de ser tan machista, abuelo! Soy dos años mayor que estos incompetentes. Puedo manejarme mejor con el pokémon que estos dos juntos.

—Dos años significa que además de mujer, eres demasiado vieja para emprender un viaje pokémon.

—¡Qué me dijiste!

—Además, aunque retrasado de tiempo, el pokémon que sobra es para otro chico que se supone debería ya estar aquí. Fin de la discusión.

Azul intentó nuevamente protestar, pero al final pareció pensárselo bien antes de cerrar la boca y refunfuñar. Rojo llamó a Charmander de vuelta a su pokéball tal como el profesor lo había hecho con Bulbasaur. Parecía ir comprendiendo mejor la dinámica.

—Bien, pues gracias. ¿Ahora que se supone que haga?

—Vete y que tu charmander te conozca un poco. Ahora puedes ir a ciudad Verde si aún quieres hacerlo. Puedes enfrentar a tu pokémon con los que se te crucen en el camino.

—No será necesario. Ya le he dicho que los pokémons que hay en ruta uno son dóciles, no me dan miedo —más miedo le daba su propio pokémon.

—Pues tendrás que enfrentarlos. Charmander sólo se hará fuerte entrenando, seguirá débil si no lo haces.

—No estoy seguro que la mejor forma de hacerlo fuerte sea atacando a seres inocentes más débiles que él mismo. Parece algo que sólo un abusivo haría —aunque ciertamente su pokémon tenía un aspecto de bravucón por sí solo—. Tal vez sólo tenga que enseñarle algunos trucos y… perdón. ¿Es normal que su cola estuviera quemándose?

—Por su puesto. Es un pokémon de fuego. Si la cola se le apaga se muere.

Eso lo desconcertó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene el corazón en la cola?

—Por supuesto que no. Tiene algo así como un nervio del mismo hasta la punta. Su temperatura es muy elevada que por eso entra en combustión, pero descuida. Mientras no se enfríe todo le irá bien.

—¿No es ese un punto débil demasiado expuesto?

—No empieces, aún me duele la cabeza.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué es lo que sabe hacer? Me refiero además de perder el control.

—Embestir y bajar la defensa de sus oponentes. Es un buen comienzo, aprenderá movimientos nuevos conforme se haga más fuerte.

—¿Pero qué clase de movimientos puedo enseñarle? ¿Ni siquiera sé muy bien cómo funciona aún todo esto?

—Aprenderá los movimientos por sí sólo. Despreocúpate.

—¿Y cómo sabré que los ha aprendido?

—Te lo hará saber, créeme. Deja de ser tan desconfiado, mira a mi nieto. Parece más entusiasta que tú por el viaje que va a realizar.

Verde se sobresaltó.

—Sí… Algo escuché de eso pero… ¿de qué viaje están hablando todos?

El viejo se mordió la lengua.

—No, nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta. ¿Qué te parece tu squirtle?

—Bastante bien, gracias. No puedo esperar a mostrárselo a la abuela. De eso tampoco me quedó muy claro lo que dijiste. Mencionaste que ella descubrió algo y regresará por su cuenta después. ¿Qué fue? ¿Una nueva clase de pokémon?

Aprehensivo, el viejo miró con vergüenza a Rojo. El muchacho reconoció su decencia de abochornarse como mínimo.

—Descubrió algo, en efecto. Y en cuanto se haga a la idea pues… lo que tenga que suceder, será. Por el momento no te preocupes por mí. Sé que tengo el apoyo de tu hermana y de la madre de… —tosé recordando que Rojo seguía ahí—… de un viejo alumno, una amiga muy, pero que muy especial.

—De veras que le odio —soltó Rojo por lo bajo.

Verde se encogió de hombros.

—Sigo sin entender, pero están bien. No te olvides de mí, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, abuelo.

—Hablo de las personas con las que estaré a partir de ahora.

—En ese caso no cuentes conmigo, viejo —interrumpió Azul antes que su hermano volviera a preguntar a qué se refería—. Si la abuela no va estar en casa, no tengo por qué quedarme contigo sola.

—Solos —le corrigió Verde—. No pretendas que no existo, Azul. No quieres que nos quedaremos solos.

—Lo que sea —vuelve a hablarle a su abuelo—. No te ofendas, pero tienes unos modos que no soporto mucho. Creo que me regresaré con la abuela a ciudad Fucsia, si no te importa.

Claro que a Oak le importaba.

—Azul, por favor. Mira, regresa a casa de una buena vez. Más tarde iré contigo a hablar seriamente de esto. Verás que te haré entrar en razón.

Molesta, la niña estaba por volver a protestar, pero de pronto pareció hacer un esfuerzo en aguantar su coraje. Murmuró un perdón al abrazar a su abuelo sorprendiéndolo con su acción. Él le regresó el abrazo pensando que ya la tenía, pero al soltarse, bastante molesta, la niña golpeó el escritorio haciendo que la última pokéball se callera antes de salir a pasos largos del laboratorio.

—Igual que la vieja —murmuró el profesor pensando en su esposa mientras recogía la pokéball de Bulbasaur—. Bien. Verde, Rojo, necesito pedirles un favor. En ciudad Verde a estas horas debieron de llegar el resto de… mi equipo de laboratorio que necesito para el estudio de pokémons. Sean buenos y vayan por él. Cuando regresen les tendré algo muy especial preparado. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto que no —sentenció Rojo—. Su nieta ya me hizo el juego de darme dinero a cambio de hacerle ciertos favores, sólo para al final resultar que me usó por nada, salvo para su propia conveniencia.

—Suena a algo que le hubiese pasado a tu madre.

—¡Que dijo!

—Dije que en efecto no es dinero, pero igual sí te daré algo, a los dos les daré algo a cambio. Pero no vamos a arruinar la sorpresa. Partan, y sirve que hacen más fuertes a sus pokémons luchando.

Con una última mirada despectiva, Verde vio al chico antes de salir feliz con su nuevo pokémon. Rojo observó la pokéball donde estaba su Charmander, pero antes de partir se volvió al profesor.

—Su "equipo de laboratorio", serán de casualidad sus pertenencias que su mujer le manda tras haberlo corrido de la casa.

Oak no le contesto de mala manera, hacía un esfuerzo para no hacerlo.

—Ya vete, niño.

—Está bien. Más vale que valga la pena lo que nos dé. Por cierto, llámele a mi madre. Está ansiosa por convertir mi habitación en su maldito cuarto de juegos.

Consiguió hacer que el viejo se sintiera algo culpable, pero no por mucho. Media hora después de hacer la llamada y quedar con la señora Cátsup para más tarde, un niño de rasgos asiáticos de diez años se presentó al laboratorio casi corriendo y derrapando en el suelo. Llevaba una mochila en apariencia bastante pesada por el bulto de la misma.

—¡Lo lamento, me quedé dormido!

—Me doy cuenta. Eres el último en llegar.

—Me desvelé preparándome para mi viaje pokémon. Tengo todo lo necesario para irme de aventura yo solo con los pokémon.

—Vaya, tú sí que derrochas entusiasmo. Eso es bueno. ¿Qué dicen tus padres acerca de esto?

—No tengo padres. Vivía en un orfanato.

—Eso explica mucho.

—Lo sé. Gracias a este permiso finalmente pude irme de ahí.

—Bien. ¿Qué pokémon vas a querer? Tienes tres opciones.

—¡A Charmander!

—Lo siento, ya fue tomado. ¿Tenías otro en mente?

—Maldición. Bueno, me quedo con Squirtle.

—Ya lo eligieron también. Sólo me queda Bulbasaur

—¿Por qué me da a elegir si sólo le queda un pokémon?

—Me gusta ver la cara de desilusión de los niños. ¿Lo quieres o no?

—Ya qué. Deme a la cebolla con patas.

—Muy bien, aquí lo tienes… ¿Cómo me dices que te llamas?

—Amarillo.

A Oak se le ocurrieron una docena de chistes que decirle al chico asiático por su nombre, pero se las calló todas. Había llegado de por sí haciéndose una pésima reputación en el pueblo, por lo que agregar "racista" a la lista, sería terminar de encender la hoguera.

—Disfruta tu pokémon, Amarillo.

—Gracias. ¡Yo te elijo, Bulbasaur!

Pero lo que salió de la pokéball que le entregó no fue el Bulbasaur que le quedaba. Pegándose a la cara del niño y dejándole inconsciente por la terapia de electrochoques que le proporcionó, la rata eléctrica se soltó del chiquillo para irse contra Oak.

—¡El Pikachu con rabia!

Asustado, pero a tiempo, Oak logró llamar al pokémon de vuelta a su pokéball. La cara del niño estaba chamuscada y seguía retorciéndose y convulsionándose por la descarga eléctrica. El profesor estaba asustado.

—Creo que racista me quedaba mejor que infanticida —reflexionó—. ¿Pero dónde demonios está el Bulbasaur?

o o o

Mientras tanto, en su nueva casa. Azul apresurada había dejado salir a Bulbasaur de la pokéball en su habitación para ponerle las cosas en claro.

—Más vale que no te atrevas a ponerme un… lo que sea que tengas encima. Ahora eres mío. ¿Puedes ayudarme a empacar?

Con sus lianas, Bulbasaur tomaba las ropas que señalaba la niña, arrojándolas hacia la maleta abierta sobre la cama; la misma Azul la había puesto ahí nade más llegar. Lo reconocía, el Bulbasaur era práctico. Fue fácil sacarle al abuelo durante el abrazo la pokéball de pikachu y arrojarla cuando golpeó el escritorio al mismo tiempo que tomaba la de Bulbasaur. Consideró quedarse con el ratón eléctrico, pero por muy adorable que fuera ciertamente lucía más temperamental.

—Ni creas abuelo que me quedaré sola contigo para ser tu sirvienta —musitó en voz alta pensando en lo poco que su abuelo había arrojado cuando hablaron en el laboratorio—. ¿Quién será la mujer por la que la abuela te corrió? Es igual. La abuela me aceptará de vuelta. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

Bulbasaur terminaba de hacer la maleta. De pronto a la niña todo le pareció una mala idea.

—Realmente es peligroso hacer un viaje hasta ciudad Fucsia sola. ¿Iré con mi hermano?

Desechó la idea tan pronto le vino. Verde trataría de retenerla con el abuelo, en realidad trataría de retenerse a sí mismo también en cuanto comprendiera en lo que se había metido.

Había empezado mal con el otro chico, Rojo. Reconocía por otro lado estaba bien centrado, aunque era algo aprensivo. Además su pokémon también era de carácter y por tanto un buen guardaespaldas.

—Rojito, es tu día de suerte.

Faltaban un par de cosas, pero estaba decidido. Le haría al chiquillo el favor de proporcionarle su encantadora presencia como compañera de viaje. La pregunta sería él cómo convencerlo.

* * *

** Mike. cuevas. 165 **gracias por comentar, ganó la mayoría. Saludos.

**Gues** saludos, en realidad aunque dé algunos guiños a la serie, esto será más como el juego original, pero eso no signifca que dejaré al protagonista sin acompañante femenina, gracias.

**Kisu Kreuz **y Charmander fue. Muchas gracias por votar. Éste fue mi pokémon inicial y me ha entusiasmado que lo hayan elegido para acompañar a Rojo. Un saludo.

**Capitanazo **gracias, mientras las ideas no se me acaben, verémos a Rojo sufrir un buen rato más. Je.

**Cata Plox **nos leemos, muchas gracias por leerme. Tendrémos Ketchump... ¡digo! Catsup para rato. Saludines.

**Nameless** gracias. Trataré de llevar lo más lejos que pueda este pequeño proyecto. Un saludo.


	5. Ciudad Verde

**5**

**Ciudad Verde**

Verde se había echado a correr tan pronto salieron del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Rojo lo vio perderse dándole cierta ventaja. No le molestó, en realidad quería librarse de él para andar a su propio ritmo. Observó su pokeball y con cierto temor la arrojó al suelo para liberar a su charmander en los límites del pueblo. La lagartija roja bípeda, con la punta de la cola en llamas, no saltó sobre él esta vez, pero su gesto siguió siendo amenazante. Pensaba cómo era increíble algo que le llegaba a las rodillas le diera tanto temor.

—Muy bien, empezamos mal. Así que espero esto cambie a partir de ahora. No me sirve de nada que estés dentro de tu pokeball si quiero que me cuides, sé que a ti tampoco te sirve si lo que deseas es realmente ser más fuerte, pero si intentas otra vez comerte mi cara te encerraré de nuevo. ¿Estamos? —El siseo pausado que hizo proyectando sus colmillos y lanzando una dentellada, casi lo hace cambiar de parecer, pero le concedió el beneficio de la duda—. Bien. Pues vámonos.

Finalmente salió del pueblo Paleta para empezar en la ruta uno, un lugar realmente familiar para él siendo un sitio tranquilo donde no pasaban muchas cosas. Escuchó el agradable canto de un pájaro pidgey que buscaba comida en el pasto ladeando su pico. A pesar de la tensión, se sintió un poco relajado.

—Mira eso, Charmander. A que es un pájaro muy bonito.

Los ojillos maliciosos del pokémon fijaron su atención en el ave, por respuesta meneó la cola al ritmo del canto. Rojo caminó cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aire.

—Sabes. Esto no puede ser tan malo. Tal vez en efecto pasé mucho tiempo en la escuela y en casa, quizá lo que necesitaba era un poco de paz y tranquilidad para variar. Tenía un profesor que solía decir que uno debía olvidarse de vez en cuando de los problemas para relajarse y disfrutar de la belleza que hay en el mundo. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo Charmander… ¿Charmander?

Su pokémon presuroso volvió a acercarse a él tras haberse quedado atrás.

—¿Y tú dónde andabas? —buscó con la vista sin resultado—. Que travieso eres. Asustaste a ese pobre Pidgey. Bueno, olvídalo. Quizá sólo buscabas saludarlo y se echó a volar, no hay problema.

Siguió caminando y viendo con tranquilidad el cielo, mientras atrás su compañero tras eructar regurgitó algunas plumas.

Más adelante encontraron a un hombre quien meditativo miraba un desnivel de medio metro por encima del camino de donde se hallaba. Como se trataba de un extraño, Rojo le ignoró y siguió adelante para rodear el desnivel caminando sobre la hierba, cuando el extraño le habló mirando con maravilla su charmander.

—¡Es increíble! Tan joven y tienes un pokémon.

El niño le dio la razón.

—Entiendo a lo que se refiere. Sé que es peligroso, pero igual me lo confiaron a pesar de mi edad.

—¿Peligroso? Me refiero a que con él puedes cruzar sin miedo por la hierba.

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo? Sólo es hierba, ni siquiera es hiedra venenosa.

—Pero con un pokémon puedes enfrentarte a los que te salgan por el camino.

—Sí, bueno. Me han dicho que eso es lo que debo hacer; también puedo simplemente ignorarlos. Los rattatas y los pidgeys no son peligrosos, sé que es lo único que hay por aquí.

—Pues que valiente eres, niño. Personalmente me aterraría si de pronto me saliera uno de esos pokémon que se esconden en la hierba para atacarte cuando menos te lo esperas.

Rojo dio un vistazo a la hierba.

—Ese pasto no tiene ni quince centímetros de altura y está algo disperso. Creo que si un pokémon se acercara lo podría detectar a varios metros antes de tenerlo encima de usted. En tal caso debería tener miedo del cielo. No vayan a ser que los terroríficos pollos que son los pidgeys lo ataquen —terminó siendo irónico, pensando que el tipo le tomaba el pelo.

—¿El cielo? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los pidgeys?

El niño sentía un dolor de cabeza que ya se le antojaba familiar.

—Pájaros, cielo, alas, aire. ¿No ve la relación? ¿No cree que sea más lógico que si improbablemente un ave lo quisiera atacar, lo haría desde el aire en lugar de por tierra?

—Por supuesto que no. Los pokémons no vuelan a no ser que una persona les administre un Máquina Oculta Vuelo.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Nacen con alas! ¡Es lógico pensar que vuelan de forma natural! —respiró hondo viendo poco caso el seguir discutiendo—. Además, si tanto miedo les tiene, sólo tiene que trepar el desnivel.

—No se puede. Tendrías que venir del otro lado para saltarlo, de otra manera chocarías al pegarte contra él al ir de frente. Niño, sí que eres absurdo.

Rojo lo observó un momento. Sin mediar palabra y con profunda seriedad, apoyó las manos sobre el desnivel y se impulsó el metro de altura para subir al otro extremo. Se inclinó y cargó por la cintura a su charmander para recuperarlo, luego se puso de pie sobre la orilla observando desde arriba al sujeto retándolo para que lo imitara. Éste estaba sorprendido.

—¡Vaya! Eres increíble. Quién hubiera pensado que eso podría ser así de fácil.

—Es así de fácil. Usted puede hacerlo. Si tanto le preocupa, también puede cruzar la zona con pasto y… olvídelo. Creo que tengo que irme.

—¡Espera! Trabajo en una tienda pokémon. Tengo muestras de pociones. ¿No quieres una?

Sacó una ampolleta azul y se la ofreció. Rojo no hizo ni el ademán de tomarla.

—Gracias, pero creo que es evidente que su consumo afecta al cerebro.

—No seas tonto, si no es para ti, es para tu pokémon. Si está herido y no tienes cerca un centro pokémon para atenderlo, esto puede ayudarlo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —esta vez tomó la ampolleta más animado—. Es medicina.

—Correcto. Si está muy débil esto recuperará parte de su salud, excepto si se envenena, paraliza, congela, quema o confunde.

—Así no parece una medicina muy útil. Pero bueno, no me pondré a reclamar por algo gratuito. Adiós y suerte con... cruzar al otro lado, o lo que sea.

Tal vez la ampolleta tuviese alguna utilidad. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Durante el camino se puso a examinar el frasco.

—¿Crees que esto sirva de algo, Charmander? Tal vez… ¡Charmander! ¡Suelta a ese podre rattata, que le duele! ¡Que lo dej…! Está bien, ahora termina de comértelo todo al menos. Le puede provocar un infarto a quien se encuentre los restos.

Con un escalofrío, apartó la vista decidido a pretender no haber visto semejante escena.

El trayecto fue breve, pero finalmente había llegado a Ciudad Verde, donde lo primero que vio fue su escuela, pensando nostálgico el cómo las cosas se habían torcido y ahora tendría que hacerse a la idea de no poder regresar en algún tiempo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta que Oak nunca les dijo exactamente dónde debían recoger el paquete que les encargó. Ciudad Verde no era más grande que un pueblo, a pesar de llevar la palabra "ciudad" en el nombre, siendo apenas poco mayor que el pueblo Paleta. Probó primero en la única edificación de dos niveles, que por su aspecto exterior tenía pinta de hospital.

Charmander caminó detrás de él, observando con sus ojillos muy abiertos los pokémons que algunas personas llevaban en sus brazos, muchos de ellos presas fáciles dado que se les veía lastimados y débiles.

—Más te vale no intentar comerte a nadie —le advirtió Rojo—. O te pasarás el resto del viaje dentro de tu pokéball.

La lagartija roja le mostró los dientes con resignación. Su dueño buscó informarse con el guardia de la entrada: un hombre de botas y guantes blancos, pero el resto de la ropa negra incluida la gorra; una gran letra "R" roja estaba bordada en su pecho.

—Disculpe, buscaba…

—A la fila.

—Pero sólo venía…

—A la fila.

—Sólo quiero hacer una pregunta.

El hombre lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, era intimidante. Rojo decidió cortarlo.

—Sí, ya sé. A la fila.

Para su suerte no era muy larga y avanzaba aprisa. Al final de la misma, detrás del mostrador, una mujer en bata blanca le atendió con una gran sonrisa amablemente.

—Muy buenas tardes. Bienvenido seas al centro pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

—Gracias, buenas tardes. Disculpe, ¿dijo centro pokémon? ¿Qué hacen en este sitio?

—Curamos a tus pokémons heridos o enfermos en un instante. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo por tu charmander?

—No, gracias, él está bien. Aunque es bueno saber que por si ocurre algo, hay una veterinaria aquí cerca.

—Esto no es una veterinaria, es un centro pokémon. Atendemos pokémons, mientras que en las veterinarias atienden a los animales. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

No, por supuesto que no la entendía. En ese mundo las únicas creaturas que existían además de los seres humanos, eran los animales a quienes llamaban pokémons. Pero en realidad no tenía los ánimos para ponerse a discutir sobre el tema.

—Sí, la entiendo. Perdón. Por cierto, ¿más o menos cuánto cuesta el tratamiento general que les dan?

—Ninguno. Es totalmente gratis.

—¡Genial! ¿Cómo funciona eso?

La mujer pareció fastidiada.

—En realidad no funciona nada bien. Digo, no es nada redituable y el salario es un asco. Dado que la gente toma demasiado en serio a sus monstruos de bolsillo, bien nuestro gobierno podría ponerse las pilas y cobrar aunque fuera un poco. ¿Te imaginas el bien que le haría a la economía si la atención médica a los pokémons se cobrara como lo hacen con la de las personas?

Ciertamente entendía su punto. De hecho le parecía impresionante que el gobierno se preocupara más por los pokémons que por la gente, aunque dado que no cargaba con mucho efectivo de momento, se sentía agradecido porque esos hospitales no fuesen lucrativos.

La conversación terminó cuando Rojo le preguntó a lo que iba realmente, a lo que la mujer le indicó cómo llegar a la tienda del pueblo, la cual manejaba también el correo y paquetería.

—Gracias doctora.

—Por nada. Pero soy enfermera.

—Lo siento, creí que era la que atendía el hospital y a los pokémons.

—Lo hago. También soy la directora de este centro. Tengo un diplomado en varias especialidades de medicina.

Eso confundió a Rojo.

—Si estudió medicina, atiende usted a los pacientes y es directora de éste lugar, ¿no la hace eso doctora?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace un doctor?

Se puso pensativa.

—Ni idea. Pero soy enfermera, como cualquiera que encuentres en tu viaje y atienda a tus pokémons.

Se rindió en buscarle sentido al asunto. Sería mejor marcharse e intentar alcanzar a Verde.

De vuelta por el pueblo… ¡Perdón! de vuelta por la ciudad, Rojo se dirigió a la tienda principal cuando un chico se le acercó.

—Hey, amigo. ¿Quieres saber cuáles son los dos tipos de pokémon orugas?

—No.

Y saliendo del lugar, se encontró una cara conocida con una gran caja entre las manos andando con dificultad.

—¡Ja! Te gané perdedor —presumió Verde haciendo un esfuerzo en levantar la caja—. Voy un paso por delante de ti. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Digo gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de cargar las porquerías de tu abuelo de regreso al pueblo.

—Sólo estás celoso porque te estoy ganando.

—¿Ganándome en qué? No estamos haciendo nada realmente significativo. Nos quedamos sin casa. ¿Es que no puedes darte cuenta?

—Sé que me quedé sin casa. ¿Crees que soy tonto? Afortunadamente el abuelo ya consiguió una en pueblo Paleta, así que ya no tengo problemas. No es mi culpa que te hayan corrido de la tuya.

—Perdón, no creo que seas un tonto, es un hecho que lo eres. Sabes, me da lo mismo lo que tu abuelo quiera darnos. Yo ya me voy de aquí a Ciudad Carmín. Saluda a tu hermana de mi parte.

—Y a mi abuelo también, imagino.

—No, él me vale un cuerno igual que tú. Tu hermana es lista y guapa, pese a su genio de growlithes.

—¡Muérete!

Verde le soltó un par de maldiciones más, pero en su afán de hacer las cosas rápido regresó hacia la ruta uno con su squirtle corriendo detrás de él, quien mientras su entrenador estuvo peleándose, se había detenido para observar un momento al charmander, sólo un momento, hasta conseguir adivinar sus intenciones de convertirlo en una sopa de tortuga.

—Vámonos Charmander. Con suerte consigamos encontrar el modo de subirnos a un Ferry en ciudad Carmín rumbo a Johto.

Sin embargo, a la salida contraria al pueblo para su suerte y sin ser novedad, se encontró con un nuevo inconveniente.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Vete a la versh…cof!

Un anciano estaba tirado a mitad del camino impidiéndole el paso. Rojo intentó ignorarlo, pero al intentar saltar por encima de él, el viejo se alzó rápidamente intentando sujetarlo por una pierna con su mano rígida, tan semejante a un garfio. Asustado, el niño retrocedió casi pisándole la cola a su charmander.

—¡Oiga! ¿Pero qué le pasa?

—¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¿Por qué quieres pasar? ¡Hic! ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

—No lo es. Es un lugar público, sabe. Esto es un camino que va al sendero de ruta dos.

—Públicos mis… ¡hic! ¡Lárgate!

Era un hecho que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con el viejo, quien evidentemente estaba ebrio. Una mujer salió de la casa mirando con vergüenza al hombre y enseguida al muchacho.

—Disculpa a mi abuelo. Esta de malas porque no se ha tomado su café.

—Sí, por supuesto y obviamente ese el problema. Huele peor que el aliento del profesor Oak. Tal vez deba probar darle otra cosa, una aspirina y quizá algo picante.

Intentó pasar una vez más, pero el viejo se irguió amenazante casi rozándole una pierna.

—¡Que te largues mocoso! No puedes… ¡hic! Pasar.

—Podría si me dejara —mira a la mujer impaciente—. ¿No puede hacer nada por él?

—Por supuesto. Ya estoy preparando la cafetera y ahorita voy a buscar café, quizá en un par de horas tenga ya todo listo.

—¿Le va a tomar dos horas ir a la tienda del pueblo?

—Muchacho, esto es una ciudad y en la tienda sólo se venden artículos para los pokémons. Iré al pueblo paleta por algunos granos de café.

Rojo no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Charmander se acercó al viejo con la quijada bien abierta, el viejo volvió a eructar y el pokémon retrocedió dándose de manotazos por encima de su hocico justo en la nariz. El niño logró controlar la situación.

—¿Sabe qué? Le traeré un poco de café de mi casa. Sólo encárguese de su abuelo. Vámonos Charmander.

Fastidiados, regresaron una vez más por la ruta uno, esta vez caminando más a prisa y dejando atrás a Ciudad Verde. El pokémon de pronto se detuvo olisqueando el aire y obligando a su entrenador también a detenerse.

—¿Qué sucede amigo?

La lagartija mostró los colmillos y corrió con su entrenador detrás de él hacia el borde por el sendero donde habían cruzado al llegar en un inicio, del cual saltó con las garras en alto y sus fauces abiertas, cuando de pronto voló en el aire de retroceso a los brazos del niño, pues lo que a Rojo le dio la impresión que se trató de un látigo, había golpeado ferozmente a su pokémon.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Unos brazos aparecieron sosteniéndose sobre la planicie, de pronto la mitad del cuerpo de una conocida suya asomó por encima.

—¡Oh! Eras tú. Por un momento creí que mi hermano sí me había descubierto y había regresado a buscarme.

—¡Azul! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Si me ayudas a subir podríamos hablar más cómodamente.

—Por favor, sé que eres lista. No me digas que tú también crees que es imposible subir por esa precipitación. ¡Apenas y llega a un mísero metro!

—Lo sé, tal vez trataría de subir por mi cuenta si usara pantalones en lugar de falda. Creía que eras un caballero. Si no vas a ayudarme, al menos podrías darte la vuelta, siento que podría tener un "descuido" cuando alce la pierna para trepar.

Sonrojado y reprendiéndose por no haberse dado cuenta del detalle, se apresuró a acercarse a la niña, tomándola por la cintura e impulsándola con poca dificultad al terreno junto a él, no se le pasó que también ella cargaba una mochila. Bulbasaur a paso lento y ayudado por las lianas que le brotaban de sus costados subió para reunirse con ellos.

—Veo que tu abuelo cambió de parecer y te dio al otro pokémon.

—Sí, pero si te lo encuentras no le vayas a decir nada. No sabe que me lo dio.

—¿Te lo robaste?

—No, lo tomé prestado por tiempo indefinido. ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? Después de tanto tiempo que no nos vemos creí que me extrañarías, niño lindo.

Había dulcificado su voz poniéndolo nervioso. Rojo no quiso caer esta vez. Algo debía de querer para que le hablara de esa manera.

—Bueno, ya no te pongas así. Es… un gusto verte, creo. Además sólo han pasado algunas horas desde que nos vimos.

La niña parecía extrañada.

—¿Es en serio? Bueno, sé que tienes razón ¿Pero no te da la impresión que ha pasado más tiempo?

Ejem… Rojo cambió el tema para preguntarle qué hacía ahí.

—Azul, creo que tienes razón. Es extraño. Realmente se siente como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero lo dejaron por la paz y entonces el chico le preguntó…

—¡Estoy en lo cierto, Rojo! Es como si hubiesen pasado años y…

¡Y sin embargo! ninguno estaba de humor para pensar en eso, por lo que juntos comenzaron a caminar por la ruta…

—¡Lo tengo, Azul! Suena raro, pero es como si a pesar del tiempo, hubiesen pasado cerca de dos años desde que continuamos moviéndonos.

Bien, los chicos terminaron de compartir sus raras impresiones inverosímiles, entonces esta vez cambiaron el tema.

—¡Dos años! Rojo, es verdad. ¿Quién puede ser tan flojo para tomarse dos años y volver a continuar algo pretendiendo que nada ha ocurrido? ¿No es eso una falta de respeto para sus lectores?

Y finalmente Azul se calló la boca cuando Rojo le preguntó qué hacía ahí cambiando el tema de una buena vez, quizá pensando que si su teoría fuese cierta, el autor tal vez se ocupó en otras cosas ajenas a su control, siendo perfectamente comprensible su largo retraso.

—Cierto. Si nuestra vida fuese una historia, el autor no tendría ninguna justificación, por el contrario sería demasiado y en extremo negligente como para…

¡Muy bien, ya estuvo bueno!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de porquémon el próximo mes. ¿Qué sorpresas les depararán a nuestros amigos Rojo y Azul a partir de ahora? ¿Se llevarán bien? ¿Verde esquivará la hernia de cargar las cosas de su abuelo? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que el profesor Oak les tiene preparada? ¿Ciertos personajes dejarán de cuestionar al autor si no quieren que la próxima hora sea tan lenta, que en lugar de un par de semanas parezca medio año? Descubrámoslo, amigos.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Nerviosa, Azul hizo una seña muy tarde a Rojo para que se callase.

—¿No me estabas preguntando qué hacía aquí?

—¡Oh! Es verdad. ¿Qué haces aquí, Azul?

—Bueno, pensé que…

No, lo siento. Ya es tarde. Lo arruinaron. Hasta la próxima.

—¡Oye, no…!

* * *

Basta de comedia. Ya portándome serio, de antemano les pido una disculpa muy grande a todos aquellos que por algún motivo u otro continúen manteniendo como hobbie visitar esta sección, especialmente a quienes les haya llegado una notificación inesperada de la actualización de este fic, el cuál seguramente todos pensaban estaba permanentemente tan abandonado como cientos que cada día los autores dejan en esta comunidad en prácticamente todas las secciones. ¿Qué ocurrió y el por qué lo retomé? Para más detalles pueden consultarlo en mi blog, la dirección está en mi profile. A todos aquellos que hace dos años seguían este fic de veras una disculpa.

**Kisu Kreuz** tal vez deba subir la clasificación para poner escenas suculentas. Naa, mejor no. Es bueno dejar a la imaginación algunas cosas de vez en cuando. Je, vaya que Azul será realmente encantadora a partir de ahora. Un saludo.

**Cata Plox** pronto Verde se dará cuenta de su posición. Ciertamente Azul es mejor que ambos chicos, pero de vez en cuando necesitará de Rojo, aunque no tanto como éste necesite de ella. Aún no me decido si sacar de regreso a Amarillo, originalmente sólo quería hacer un guiño al último juego de la primera generación, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de dejarlo únicamente en eso. Saludos.

**Diego4560** gracias. Ya lo continuaré, perdón por la muy larga demora.

**Neverdie** gracias por comentar la última vez. Realmente agradezco siempre tus reviews. Un gran saludo.

**Touhouist** muchas gracias, cambio. De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza.


	6. Compañeros

**6**

**Compañeros**

Desde que el día comenzó, muchas extraordinarias situaciones le habían sucedido a Rojo, aquél niño de diez años quien comenzaba su viaje pokémon tras elegir un charmander. De regreso por la ruta uno, se había encontrado nuevamente con Azul, la nieta del profesor Oak y hermana Verde, el rival de toda la vida de Rojo a quien igualmente tenía poco de conocer. El niño estaba confundido de verla de nuevo, por lo que le preguntó de una vez por todas, ¿qué hacía ahí?

—Maldito, realmente dejó transcurrir casi dos semanas antes de retomar la historia.

¿Quieres que sean otras dos tan pronto?

—¡Digo! Azul, ¿qué haces aquí?

La niña se encogió de hombros mientras su bulbasaur se acercaba a ella, pendiente de los movimientos del charmander, cuya frente tenía la marca donde le había golpeado cuando intentó atacar a la niña, no se le veía precisamente de buen humor.

—En resumidas cuentas, creo que intentar pagarte por haberme limpiado la cocina. Pienso acompañarte en tu viaje pokémon.

Rojo y Charmander se miraron confusos antes de volver a prestarle atención.

—Ya, en serio, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije. Admito que me porté algo… esquiva contigo. Pero oye, que me pongo nerviosa cuando conozco por primera vez a alguien, especialmente alguien tan guapo, tierno y acomedido como tú.

Le guiñó un ojo, normalmente podía salirse muchas veces con la suya haciendo eso con otras personas, sin embargo Rojo ya a estas alturas le conocía el truco.

—Realmente no quieres quedarte a vivir sola con tu abuelo ahora que corrió a tu hermano, ¿no es así?

Gimió molesta.

—¿Tu querrías? No conoces a mi abuelo. Tiene unas mañas detestables, le da por embriagarse y desatendernos. Desde que llegamos al pueblo, casi todas las tareas de la casa me las ha encargado únicamente a mí, sin que él se moleste en levantar ningún maldito dedo.

Sintió pena por ella, sonaba una situación semejante a la que vivió por años en su propio hogar con su madre, quien nunca fue muy a su pesar, lo que se dice la imagen de la responsabilidad. Imaginó que detrás de su fachada de malcriada, Azul después de todo quizá era más madura de lo que pensó.

—Lo que hizo tu abuelo contigo está mal —tras dudarlo unos segundos, le puso una mano sobre el hombro. La niña le sonrió conmovida—. ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Obvio, le encasqueté todos y cada uno de los quehaceres a Verde —la soltó, ahora Rojo lo entendía todo y sintió más pena por el otro idiota—. Pero él ya se va, de loca que me quedo sin nadie que ahora me cubra.

El niño suspiró mientras la pasaba de largo.

—Pues lo siento, pero ese no es mi problema.

—¡No seas así! Te estoy dando la oportunidad de convivir con una atractiva chica durante todo tu viaje, ¿qué más puedes pedirle a la vida?

—Le pediría regresar a mi casa, a mi habitación. ¡Cosa que no puedo desde que mi madre me corrió gracias a tu abuelo! ¡Ahora mi habitación debe ser en estos momentos una sala de billar!

—Pues lo siento, sin embargo no culpes a mi abuelo porque tu madre necesitara peones para su… espera. ¿Mesa de billar? ¿Tu habitación?

De pronto Rojo se puso nervioso. Ya había llegado a cierta conclusión desde la mañana. ¿Qué había dicho Oak cuando discutió con sus nietos? Algo acerca de que su mujer lo corrió debido a un incidente en el que lo descubrió todo. El chiquillo comenzó a caminar más aprisa, cuando sintió algo semejante a un látigo envolverlo por la cintura y tirarlo contra el suelo al arrastrarlo de regreso al claro.

—¡Charmander, ayúdame!

Justo cuando el bulbasaur de Azul trepó a su espalda tras sujetarlo bien, la lagartija abrió su boca corriendo hacia su entrenador. Cuando Rojo creyó que tenía la ventaja siendo su pokémon un tipo fuego contra un tipo planta, la mandíbula del charmander se cerró a los lados de su cabeza.

—¿Es en serio, Charmander? ¡Ya se te olvidó el golpe que esa lechuga con patas te dio en la cara!

Quizá lo había hecho, pero gracias a que Rojo se lo recordó, Charmander lo dejó en paz expeliendo de su boca una flama contra Bulbasaur. El pokémon planta retrocedió asustado liberando a Rojo y escondiéndose detrás de Azul. Justo cuando el chico iba a levantarse, fue derribado nuevamente al suelo cuando la niña se lanzó contra él sentándose en su espalda.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Fue culpa de tu madre!

Vaya que estaba molesta. A Rojo no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

—Tal vez si sea en parte mi problema, lo reconozco, ¿Ok? Pero dime, ¿acaso tu abuelo es un Santo?

—¡Ya te dije que mi apellido es Oak y no! ¡Fue culpa de los dos! ¡Lo mires cómo lo mires, de cierta manera me la debes!

Charmander quería llegar a Bulbasaur, algo que no conseguiría con su entrenadora protegiéndolo. Cansándose de esperar alguna instrucción de Rojo, quien actuaba como si se hubiese olvidado de él, se hizo para atrás listo para proyectar otra flama, esta vez contra la entrenadora del Bulbasaur. Rojo lo notó justo antes de lanzar su ataque.

—¡Quítate!

La niña cayó de espaldas cuando el chico con todas sus fuerzas se incorporó protegiéndola de que se quemara, recibiendo de lleno la pequeña llamarada de su pokémon justo en la cara.

—¡Que me quemo!

El muchacho corrió golpeándose el rostro unos momentos hasta aplacar el fuego, salvo por unos cuantos cabellos chamuscados, no parecía tener nada más.

—¡Mira lo que me hiciste, Charmander! En todo caso no debiste intervenir. Pudiste lastimar a Azul.

La niña había retrocedido poniendo a Bulbasaur frente a ella por si Rojo perdía nuevamente el control de su pokémon. Charmander le mostró a su entrenador los colmillos y sintiéndose ofendido le dio la espalda. El chico ladeó cansado la cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a Azul.

—Perdón. ¿No te lastimé cuando te aventé?

—Pues… no.

Tarde se le ocurrió lo conveniente de haber fingido un golpe para acrecentar la culpabilidad del chico, en todo caso estaba impresionada porque Rojo no sólo consiguiera derribarla, sino que lo hiciese por protegerla.

—Mira, lamento que mi madre y tu abuelo… ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo! Pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Perdóname, por favor.

La chiquilla salió de su aturdimiento al tiempo que trataba de salir del campo de visión del charmander.

—Está bien. Te perdono.

—¿En serio?

—Sólo si me acompañas a Ciudad Fucsia.

—¿De nuevo con eso?

—Oye, que me da cosa ir sin compañía. Mi abuelo no me dejará partir tan fácilmente sabiendo que se quedará solo. Mi abuela vive ahí y no tengo a nadie más con quién marcharme hacia allá.

—¿Qué hay de Verde?

—Quiero a mi hermano, pero con lo torpe que es y ese carácter que se carga, el viaje se volvería muy pesado.

—Quizá, pero con él ya tienes práctica para que haga lo que tú quieras.

—Puedo empezar a enseñarte algunos trucos ahora a ti.

—Adiós, Azul.

—¡Estaba jugando! Lo cierto es que me lo debes. Admítelo. Además ya no tienes casa, ¿Qué tienes que perder si tienes un poco de compañía? ¿Es que me dirás que con tu charmander te basta?

El aludido le mostró los colmillos a la niña al no ser bien recibida su insinuación, Bulbasaur le lanzó un gruñido de advertencia. Mientras tanto, Rojo tuvo que reconocer lo triste que sería andar él solo con un pokémon que no le respetaba; aunque Azul tampoco lo hacía, al menos podría conversar de vez en cuando con ella.

—Está bien. Pero te advierto que no pienso ir a ciudad Fucsia. En Ciudad Carmín trataré de buscar un ferry que me lleve a Johto, de ahí en adelante sigues tú sola.

—Me parece bien. Entonces estaremos juntos por ahora.

Se estrecharon las manos en señal de paz. Mientras Rojo un tanto sonrojado pensaba que tal vez podría llevarse bien con Azul durante un tiempo, en particular ahora que finalmente lograron ponerse de acuerdo en algo, la niña comenzaba a idear un plan para que una vez en Ciudad Carmín consiguiera convencerlo de seguir el viaje hasta la casa de su abuela. Charmander y Bulbasaur no dejaban de lanzarse miradas amenazantes el uno al otro.

—Ustedes dos tendrán que llevarse bien —les advirtió Azul—. No olviden que ahora somos compañeros.

Aunque Bulbasaur no parecía muy conforme, restregó su frente contra la pierna de Azul mostrando su conformidad. Charmander suspiró dejando salir humo de su nariz, luego resignado se acercó a la pierna de Rojo… y se la mordió. Azul arqueó una ceja preocupada, aunque el chico actuaba con indiferencia y resignación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?

—Un poco, pero creo que es su forma de decirme que está de acuerdo. ¡Ya suéltame, tú!

—Bien. ¿Entonces a dónde vamos ahora? ¿Ruta dos?

—No, de regreso a Ciudad Paleta.

—¡Qué cosa! Pero si es de ahí de donde se supone que nos estamos marchando.

—No pude salir a ruta dos. Un tipo me impidió el paso y le prometí a su nieta que le llevaría un poco de café de mi casa.

Finalmente tras sacudirse la pierna durante unos segundos, consiguió que Charmander le soltara. Azul trataba de desentrañar la lógica del problema.

—¿Por qué simplemente no compraste café en Ciudad Verde?

—No llevo mucho dinero, además en esa "ciudad" no venden nada que no sea para estas porquerías de animales.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Lo sé, gracias por notarlo.

El que Azul fuese capaz de ver la ridiculez del asunto le devolvió un poco el optimismo.

—¿Crees que tu madre te dejará tomar algo de café?

—Eso espero. No creo que me lo quieran vender siendo un niño. ¿Te lo venderían a ti?

—También soy una niña.

—¿Me repites como conseguiste que te vendieran cigarrillos?

—¿Por qué? ¿Ahora sí quieres uno?

—Olvídalo. Además no sé qué sea lo que tu abuelo nos va a entregar a Verde y a mí. Si es dinero, no le voy a decir que no, aunque realmente nunca le ayudé a llevar sus cosas.

Conociendo al viejo, Azul dudaba que les fuera a pagar con efectivo algo a cualquiera de los dos, sin embargo terminó animando a Rojo en regresar.

—Tal vez se trate de algo que nos sea útil a ambos. Cuando estemos ahí, ve al laboratorio, yo me encargaré del café.

* * *

**Nerverdie **y el mes llegó, al menos no tarde tanto en esta ocasión. Vaya imagen mental que me causaste con tu interpretación de bulbasaur, tal vez la use, o mejor n… quién sabe, je. Hasta la próxima, gracias.


	7. Pokedéx

**7**

**Pokedéx**

Finalmente Rojo y Azul estaban de regreso en Pueblo Paleta, el hogar que dejaron para dar inicio a su fantástica aventura. Los dos se vieron el uno al otro, comprendiendo que lo mejor sería separar sus caminos para hacer lo propio cada cual. Azul se encargaría de buscar el café en su casa, entre otras cosas, mientras Rojo iría al encuentro del abuelo de su amiga.

—Nos veremos pronto. No se te ocurra intentar marcharte sin mí.

—No lo haré. Cuando terminemos nos encontraremos aquí, en la salida de Ruta Uno.

Ambos hicieron un gesto errático, como si fueran a estrechar sus manos, pero al final se lo pensaron mejor y se separaron. Charmander lanzó una dentellada al aire para despedirse de Bulbasaur quien le devolvió el gesto con un gruñido.

En el camino al laboratorio, Rojo se sorprendió al encontrarse apenas llegando de su labor a su rival de toda la vida, Verde, aquél chico a quien tenía sólo un día de conocer. El chiquillo lucía bastante fatigado, acababa de apoyar el paquete de su abuelo en el suelo, sin embargo, cuando vio a Rojo no perdió tiempo en señalarlo sintiéndose victorioso y pretendiendo tener fuerzas más que de sobra.

—Hey… hmm… ¡perdedor! Vas… ¡jum! Tarde. Voy muy… ¡cof! Delante de… aah… ti inútil. Yo….

—Termina de recuperar el aliento, no tengo prisa.

Verde se separó un poco inclinándose y sosteniéndose las rodillas con ambas manos. Mientras que esperaba a que jalara el aire suficiente para poder hablar, Rojo se apoyó en la caja. En ese preciso instante el profesor Oak salió de su laboratorio encontrándolos.

—¡Rojo, Azul, bienvenidos! Veo que trajiste mi paquete, Rojo. Buen chico. Verde, deja de perder el tiempo y ayuda al pobre muchacho a meter la caja, sé considerado con el pobre.

Antes que regresara al laboratorio, su indignado nieto trató de llamar inútilmente su atención.

—Pero… fui yo… abue… ¡cof!

—Ya oíste a tu abuelo, Verde. Sé considerado y ayúdame con la caja.

Rojo siguió al profesor escuchando entre toses al chico soltarle una grosería, se la concedió con algo de culpa, pues recordaba que el que le llamara inútil y perdedor, no era gran cosa a lo que técnicamente estaba él haciendo a sus espaldas. Se preguntó una vez más cómo reaccionarían él y su abuelo cuando supieran que no iba a hacer el viaje solo. Charmander miraba con algo semejante a una sonrisa al rival de su entrenador.

Una vez adentro, Rojo vio sobre el escritorio principal de Oak dos aparatos rojos pequeños semejantes a unas libretas. El viejo esperó antes de ir de lleno al tema a que Verde terminara de arrastrar la caja adentro.

—Bien. Me alegra tenerlos aquí de regreso. Gracias por traer mis perte… mi equipo de laboratorio. Ahora déjenme que les muestre la sorpresa que les tenía. La pokedéx. Vamos, acérquense más.

Les entregó a ambos cada aparato para que lo inspeccionaran con cuidado.

—Es un invento muy sofisticado. Puede identificar a los pokémons cada vez que se encuentren con uno, pero si los capturan los datos de su información estarán más completos. Por esto quiero que hagan por mí una misión importante. Partan en busca de todos los pokémons que encuentren, completen la pokedéx por el bien de la ciencia y llenen las entradas con su información. ¿Qué les parece?

Verde estaba fascinado.

—¡Es genial, abuelo! ¡Fantástico!

—Esto es una estupidez —opinó Rojo—. Déjame ver si entendí. Esta cosa tiene ya la información en sí de los pokémons, pero sólo la revelará cuando los capturemos. ¿Voy bien? Entonces no es necesario que hagamos algo, todo lo que en realidad tienes que hacer es desencriptar la información y listo, o buscar a alguien que trabaje en ella. ¡No! Si esto realmente lo fabricaste tú, entonces ya debes de tener la información que le ingresaste en algún otro lugar, así que esto realmente no tiene relevancia. Comprendería que quisieras capturáramos a esas cosas para hacer un estudio personal de ellos y buscar información no conocida sobre los mismos, algo que si lo piensas bien están más capacitados probablemente tus ayudantes que cualquiera de nosotros dos, que ni la escuela hemos terminado. Esto me parece una excusa barata para mantenernos lejos del pueblo.

El párpado de Oak tembló ligeramente. Realmente le estaba costando trabajo ser paciente con el chico.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Rojo. Que condenadamente listo y perceptivo eres, por ese motivo no debes de tener miedo del viaje. Eso te dará ventaja sobre los demás para ganar.

—¿Ganar qué?

—La aventura, por supuesto. Esto también te ayuda a… ya sabes… saber más, crecer como persona, alejarte de la escuela, ser independiente y… cosas que niños menos preguntones y más agradables de tu edad les gustaría tener y hacer solos por su cuenta.

—Me gusta la escuela, a mi edad no necesito la independencia por completo. Finalmente, crecería mejor como persona en un ambiente cercano como lo es mi casa a hacerlo en la calle.

—¿En serio? ¿Hablamos de tu casa en sí?

Maldición que tenía que concederle un buen punto ahí.

—¿Solos por nuestra cuenta? —Exclamó Verde preocupado de pronto— ¿No vendrás con nosotros? ¿Es que tendremos que hacer esto sin compañía?

Oak miró de pronto a su nieto, ciertamente se había olvidado de él por estar peleándose con Rojo. Tragó saliva. Había esperado que el despistado hubiese mordido el anzuelo. De pronto se le ocurrió una nueva alternativa. Tomó por ambos hombros a su nieto encarándolo de frente, hablándole con la voz más seria e inspiradora que no recordaba jamás antes haber utilizado.

—Esta oportunidad que le estoy dando a los chicos de la zona es única, hijo mío. No cualquiera tiene la entereza y convicción para realizarla, es por eso que amañé un poco la elección para poder lograr que entraras en este reto, pues confío, espero y sé que de todos, tú eres quien tiene las mayores posibilidades de completar este desafío tan importante, demostrando que eres un verdadero nieto mío, alguien que algún día siga mis pasos. Dime, Verde. ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Hago mal en poner sobre tus hombros la misión que sólo un verdadero triunfador puede realizar? ¿Acaso estoy mal por pensar que eres un digno sucesor de mi cargo como el mayor investigador sobre los pokémons que existe?

Conmovido como nunca antes por el grado de confianza que su abuelo le estaba dando. El muchacho tomó una de las manos sobre sus hombros conteniendo lágrimas de felicidad.

—No te decepcionaré, abuelo. Por ti recorreré toda la región para que estés orgulloso de mí.

Rojo suspiró asombrado.

—¿Realmente te tragaste todas esas tonterías? Hace un momento acuérdate que a mí también me dijo que tenía mayores posibilidades que el resto.

Sin embargo sus palabras no surtieron efecto. Verde aún parecía estar embelesado por la forma en que cada palabra de su abuelo y mentor habían llegado a su alma.

—Lo dices porque me tienes envidia.

—¡Nos acaban de correr de la casa, idiota! ¿Qué demonios necesitas para darte cuenta?

Oak no se contuvo más.

—¡Puedes callarte, Cátsup! No puedes entenderlo porque es de mi familia de quien estamos hablando. No estamos emparentados para que entiendas el grado de compromiso que los Oak tenemos con esta causa.

—¿Por eso dejó de lado a Azul? ¿Es porque cree que ella no podría lograr sobre su hermano esta "hazaña"? ¿Por eso no la dejó partir cuando ella era la única que de verdad quería largarse de aquí?

—Por supuesto que no. Azul es fuerte e inteligente también, por eso necesito que se quede aquí para que me mantenga… ¡Digo…! Que mantenga en orden cosas importantes de mis estudios, laboratorio, ciencia, esas cosas. Deja de meterte donde no te llaman.

—Yo no lo llamé a mi casa y usted se…

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien?

Mientras los dos se peleaban de nuevo, Verde caviló un poco y a medias la discusión.

—Abuelo, odio reconocerlo pero el perdedor tiene un punto. ¿No sería mejor que mi hermana viniera conmigo? Ella es lista y entre los dos sería más fácil…

—¡Que ella no se va a ninguna parte! ¿Es que te falta valor que necesitas a una chica para que te tome de la mano?

Consiguió que su nieto se callara. Rojo entornó los ojos mientras activaba la pokedéx hacia Charmander y leía su información. El aparato daba detalle de la estatura promedio de su especie, así como su peso, alimentación, debilidades, capacidades en combate, entre otras cosas. Tuvo que reconocer todo eso podría serle de utilidad más adelante.

—Bien, par de tontos. Yo me voy de una vez. Hasta luego. Oak, más le vale no sobrepasarse con mi madre.

—¿Dices aparte de lo que ya lo hice?

—¡No empiece! ¡No es gracioso! Piense si a usted le daría gracia que me sobrepasara con… no sé. ¿Su nieta, tal vez?

Oak suspiró. Ciertamente al chico le faltaba sentido del humor.

—Está bien. Ya entendí.

—¡Pero yo no! —saltó Verde de pronto. Rojo se había olvidado que seguía ahí—. ¡Ya estuvo bueno que te la pases bromeando sobre mi hermana! ¡Voy a cerrarte la boca aquí mismo!

Rojo se mordió la lengua aceptando que tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus palabras, nunca fue sincero en sus comentarios, sólo quería fastidiar al viejo. Aunque Verde tuviera una estatura y complexión semejante a la suya, la idea de liarse a golpes por culpa de su bocota no se le antojaba nada.

—Tranquilo, Verde. No lo decía en serio, sólo bromeaba. Cálmate. Tengo diez años como tú y Azul es… pues Azul, ya conoces a tu hermana, es más grande y fuerte que yo. Sólo bromeaba.

—¡Pues ya me hartaron tus bromas, perdedor!

—Yo también estoy harto y no me vez quejándome de que me llames perdedor, también que tu abuelo me tome el pelo y tu hermana me tenga agarrado de los…

—¡Pero si todo lo que has hecho desde que nos conocimos ha sido quejarte!

Ahora que lo señalaba, se daba cuenta que era cierto.

—Está bien, lo acepto. Estamos a mano. ¿Ok? Hay lo dejamos.

Realmente le estaba preocupando la manera en que Verde enrojecía por el coraje.

—¡Ya te hemos dicho que nos apellidamos Oak, no Ok! ¡Y no lo dejaré pasar! ¡Tú y yo aquí y ahora lo vamos a terminar de una vez!

—¡No quiero pelear contigo! Busquemos una manera civilizada de resolver esto.

—¡Y la hay! ¡Vamos a pelear! —Verde retrocedió con una mano a su espalda. Rojo levantó instintivamente los brazos pensando que le soltaría un golpe— ¡Ve, Squirtle!

Lo que hizo realmente Verde fue destrabar de su bolsillo la pokéball que su abuelo le dio, liberando de este modo al pokémon que había elegido por la mañana. La tortuga hipó mirando a Charmander, el cuál mostró los colmillos y sus garras levantándolas en alto. Rojo estaba confundido.

—Me perdí. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Verde quiere que tengas con él una pelea Pokémon —explicó Oak con calma y desinteresado—. Su Squirtle contra tu Charmander. Acepta el duelo y salgan de mi laboratorio de una vez.

El muchacho pasó la mirada de su pokémon al de su rival. Por un segundo se sintió decepcionado que el asunto a final de cuentas no lo arreglaran con sus puños.

—Verde, ¿no te parece un poco egoísta hacer pelear a nuestros pokémons por nuestro problema cuando ellos no tienen nada que ver con el mismo?

—¡Para eso son los pokémons!

Rojo se volvió a Oak.

—Debe de estar orgulloso de su nieto.

Oak con cierto aburrimiento se encogió de hombros. Verde se cansó que lo ignorara.

—¡Empecemos con esto de una vez! ¡Yo daré el primer golpe si tú no tienes las agallas de darlo!

—En realidad si lo piensas bien, será tu tortuga la que lo dé.

—¡Cállate! ¡Squirtle, placaje!

El Squirtle echó un pie para atrás, cuando de pronto se lanzó contra el pokémon de Rojo.

—¡Charmander, esquívalo!

El pokémon antes de hacerlo, le lanzó por un breve momento una mirada a su entrenador que parecía decir: "¿En serio? No me digas". Rojo hizo una mueca al reconocer la tontería que soltó al dejarse llevar por el momento.

—¡Charmander, lánzale fuego a la cara!

Verde soltó un "¡Ja!" Lleno de sorna.

—¡Tonto! Cometiste tu primer error. Mi pokémon es tipo de agua, por tanto un ataque de fuego no puede…

Cuando la llamarada de Charmander impactó directamente en la cara de Squirtle, éste aterrado comenzó a manotearse el rostro con los ojos cerrados y chillando de dolor. Las llamas se pagaron en muy poco tiempo, pero el pobre pokémon estaba revolcándose aún de dolor para consternación de su entrenador que no perdió tiempo en activar la pokéball y llamarlo de regreso. Sería inútil intentar continuar la pelea con el pobre en aquél estado. Incrédulo miraba acusatorio a su rival y a su abuelo buscando en él una explicación.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¡El tipo agua tiene la ventaja sobre el fuego!

—No estamos en el mar, Verde —fue Rojo quien se lo explicó—. No importa qué animal sea, si le lanzas fuego a la cara, pues le va a doler. Me siento mal por tu Squirtle, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien insistió.

Sacó el spray de poción que obtuvo del extraño sujeto en ruta uno y se lo arrojó al chico, éste lo atrapó al acto.

—Creo que lo necesitarás más que yo antes de que llegues a Ciudad Verde.

Verde parecía tentado a tirarlo, si no fuera porque realmente creía necesitarlo.

—No esperes que te dé las gracias por esto. Me lo quedaré porque fuiste tú quien hirió a mi pokémon.

—El cuál decidiste sacar por tu cuenta por una tontería por la que ya te había pedido una disculpa. Déjalo así si quieres —se vuelve hacia el profesor que ciertamente parecía impresionado—. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Oak se encogió de hombros.

—De mi parte, nada. El mundo de los pokémons los espera. En el pokedéx tienen mi número. Pueden llamarme cuando quieran que evalúe sus progresos. Tal vez deban llevarse un mapa para no perderse.

—En mi casa no tengo, que recuerde. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno?

Oak gruñó.

—Creo que… en mi casa. Mi nieta tal vez tenga uno o dos que ella mismo hizo, se le da bien el dibujo. Más te vale que si vas para allá no se te ocurra quitarle mucho tiempo.

—Créame, no será el tiempo precisamente lo que le quite a su casa.

Verde sonrió con malicia.

—¡Hasta pronto perdedor! Iré en este momento a pedirle a mi hermana un mapa de la región, también le pediré que no te de ninguno. ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Nos olemos luego!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta echándose a correr. Rojo miró incómodo al profesor que analizaba con interés a Charmander.

—Tiene poco que te lo di. No me imaginé que tan pronto lograrías hacer que aprendiera "ascuas".

—¿Ascuas?

—El fuego que lanza por la boca. ¿Ya lo habías peleado con otros pokémon cuando te fuiste?

—Este… ¡Claro! Charmander peleó, enfrentó, ejem… devoró… a varios pokémons. Sabe, se hace tarde, tal vez deba irme antes que —no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa—… ya sabe.

—Sí, ya sé. Que Verde se te adelante con Azul. Ya vete —otra vez volvió a sonreír de ese modo tan detestable—. Y no te preocupes. Cuidaré bien de tu madre.

Le sorprendió que el muchacho no replicara nada en esta ocasión, limitándose a asentir y darse la vuelta para correr. Pensó que realmente debía querer adelantar a su nieto. La verdad es que Rojo se había contenido de responderle algo como "tal vez tan bien como yo cuidaré de tu nieta" sólo por ver su reacción, más logró mantener el sentido común para no decirlo. Por supuesto que temía que Verde llegara primero a su casa, únicamente para darse cuenta que quien se le adelantó fue él en llevarse a su hermana.

Casi llegaba a la ruta uno con su charmander siguiéndole el paso, cuando en su mente rememoró el encuentro que tuvo con su rival. Quería mantener su postura de no demostrar interés en los pokémons, aunque la verdad tenía que reconocer fue culposamente satisfactorio el resultado.

—Buen trabajo, Charmander.

La lagartija roja pareció sonreír satisfecha.

Azul descansa en las afueras del pueblo recostada al pie de un árbol, con su bulbasaur a un lado dormitando. Cuando vio a su compañero de viajes correr hacia ella, se puso de pie dándole una patadita ligera a su pokémon para despertarlo.

—¿Entonces el abuelo te dio algo útil?

—No estoy seguro. Ya te explicaré con detalle después —jaló aire con cierto nerviosismo—. Azul, te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿De verdad prefieres ir conmigo en lugar de hacerlo con tu hermano?

—Ya te dije que sí. ¿Es que eres lento para entender?

Le había contestado mirando hacia el cielo. Rojo pensó que la había irritado, pero al ver ese rubor en sus mejillas, se sorprendió. ¿Realmente la había avergonzado por hacerla tener que admitirlo?

—Bien, gracias —también se sintió abochornado—. Entonces vámonos de una vez, o será con Verde con quien terminaremos topándonos de un momento a otro.

La noticia no le hizo gracia a la niña. Sacó dos enormes mochilas ocultas tras el árbol, le pasó una a Rojo y este sintió por el peso que estuvo cerca de caerse hacia atrás, no quería pensar en lo que debía pesar la de Azul. La niña le pasó la otra mochila, en efecto pesaba tanto como la primera.

—¿No vas a llevar algo tú?

—Un caballero suele cargar la mochila de una dama.

—No hay damas aquí, sólo tú.

—¡Oye! Ni porque me tomé la molestia de prepararlas con todo lo indispensable.

—Juro que si descubro cigarrillos y cerveza te lo tiraré todo.

La niña lo vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero al final suspiró restándole importancia a sus palabras. Pronto comenzaron a andar a paso rápido. De pronto Rojo recordó algo. Tal vez tendrían con pesar que regresar a la casa del profesor.

—Por cierto. ¿En tu casa tienen mapas de la región?

—Sólo uno, es de todo Kanto. Imaginé que nos sería útil así que me lo traje —el chico sonrió satisfecho cuando se le acercó para sacar de uno de los bolsillos el mapa—. Será mejor que esto lo tenga yo para guiarnos. ¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio? ¿Viste a Verde?

—Sí, tuve que… bueno, peleamos a nuestros pokémons. Sé que es tu hermano, que lo que hicimos fue injusto y bárbaro, que los pokémons tienen sentimientos y debemos respetarlos, pero…

—Déjate de cursilerías. ¿Te ganó?

—En realidad Charmander fue quien le ganó a su squirtle.

—Genial.

La sonrisa maliciosa de la chiquilla, no fue muy diferente a la de Rojo por haber logrado provocarle tal reacción.

* * *

—¡Vine por mi pokedéx, profesor!

Un chiquillo asiático con un vendaje en la cabeza, ansioso miraba al profesor Oak, quien a su vez parecía asombrado de verlo a él.

—¿Sigues vivo? ¡Digo! Amarillo, ¿realmente quieres un pokedéx?

—¡Ajá! Juntos, Pikachu y yo le prometemos completarla.

Casi sentía lástima por el pobre chico. Se tentaba a explicarle que en realidad el asunto no tenía ni la mitad de importancia que éste le daba, sin embargo parecía feliz y animoso. El pikachu a su lado miraba con ira todavía al profesor. Oak no podía entender cómo logró domarlo.

—Está bien. Aquí lo tienes —Amarillo tomó con mucha emoción el aparato—. Por cierto, ¿tienes a tu pikachu fuera de su pokéball porque realmente conseguiste que se encariñara contigo?

Oak alcanzó a notar un tic en el ojo del niño mientras su manzana de adán parecía tragar saliva, a la vez que luchaba por no perder su sonrisa llena de optimismo.

—Por supuesto que es por eso.

Discretamente el niño se llevó una mano al cinturón donde tenía su pokéball original. El pikachu se tensó, parecía a punto de soltar otra descarga sobre su entrenador, quien se lo pensó mejor y alejó sus manos del cinturón.

—Pikachu es mi mejor amigo.

"Sólo porque lo digas en voz alta, no se hará realidad"—. Pensó Oak. Ciertamente ese chico era un caso especial.

* * *

**Nerverdie** el pobre de Amarillo como vez sigue por ahí, aunque no será un recurrente, es posible que lo saque de vez en cuando, tal vez sólo como ahora para dar remate a alguna situación. Saludos.


End file.
